I will try to Fix You
by PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel
Summary: High School AU. John Winchester is delusional, he's dragged his son's into his life and Dean wants out. Especially when they move to a new town; he meets Castiel Novak and realises that his life could be normal. But is it that simple? Contains Destiel. Angst; thoughts of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Supernatural**

**Hello all, this is my first High School AU. I live in England and so the only thing I know about American High School's is what I learnt from Fan Fictions, books and Television shows, so if I've got something wrong please tell me so I can try to change it. Most chapters are around 2000-3000 words, this first one is just an introduction, I will update tomorrow. I've already written about 15 chapters and I think I'm about half way through finishing it.**

**I came up with the idea of this fanfiction a while ago but couldn't find the right words to write it until the next time I listened to 'Fix You' by Coldplay and realised that it fit my story well. I've referenced the song quite a bit in later chapters.**

**Please review and enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

[] [] []

Dean listened to the sound of the Impala's engine as his Dad drove away. He sighed in relief and looked over at his brother who was currently passed out of the sofa. Sammy had just turned twelve a couple of days ago and Dean should be happy. Soon he would be teaching him about girls and dates and all that other normal crap that teenagers learn. But Dean wasn't happy. His Father had mention something to him just before leaving, he had said that now Sammy was getting older, that all three of them would be able to start hunting together. He'd said it with a smile and such pride and Dean had thrown a smile back to his Dad, even though it was the last thing that he wanted. Luckily Sam had been asleep, because if his Dad was already considering it then it wouldn't take more than a puppy dog look to convince him to let them go on this new hunt. And Sam desperately wanted to help save the world like his Dad. Because Sam still believed the lie.

Dean knew the truth though, he had for a couple of years now. Their Dad wasn't fighting monsters or demons or ghosts... he was delusional.

He had first started having doubts about what was really happening when he came face to face with what John Winchester had called a 'Shtriga'. But when Dean saw it, he realised it was nothing more than a man. He was evil, he was stealing children... but he wasn't a witch. He tried to talk to his Dad about it but John had looked at him strangely and said that maybe he was too young and his mind was refusing to see things as they really happened... trying to protect itself. His Father had then continued to give a full description of what it really looked like so that he was "prepared". Dean had listened and ignored his doubts because he trusted John, so he didn't bring it up again.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that his Dad had pointed at the news and said that they were blaming some innocent guy for what the Shtriga had done. Dean looked up at the television in their motel and saw a picture of a man, the same man that he'd seen trying to kidnap his brother. He stayed quiet and bided his time until he was at a computer before looking up the case. He found that one of the children had died, so the doctors preformed an autopsy and were able to find out the exact poison the man had used in time to save the other children, who then pointed out their kidnapper and attempted murderer. That had been when Dean found out the truth, he had only been nine years-old. For the past seven years he tried to run away but was never able to. He'd let Sam believe the lie for as long as possible because the only other option was to tell him the truth. And somehow, the truth was much worse.

Dean stared at his brother and wished, not for the first time, that they had a normal life. Because he knew that he couldn't let either of them go on a hunt, it would just be a step too far. And one day soon he would have to find a way to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is chapter two :) **

**I'm just saying now that the school they're going to doesn't have lockers.**

**Please review and enjoy; constrictive criticism is welcomed.**

[] [] []

The next day was a Monday and so Dean got up early and walked Sam to the middle school that he was enrolled in before walking back on himself towards the High School. It was only a ten minute walk but his mind was yelling at him to turn around take Sam and run away, so it seemed to take much longer. He stood across the road and watched as students walked into the building, chattering to each other and laughing. Which disturbed Dean, it wasn't even half eight in the morning... people should _not_ look that happy this early, especially at school.

He was about to cross over when he heard a car speed around the corner and saw a small blue Ford Fusion race into the student car park, he rolled his eyes and saw a short boy, maybe a year or two older than himself, with brown hair spring from the drivers door. He laughed and ran away, towards the school at the same time that another boy jumped out of the passenger door. The boy had messy black hair and was wearing a tan trench coat, but that's all Dean could see because in the next instant he was running after the shorter man.

"Gabriel!" he heard the one in the trench coat yell "I'm going to kill you! You could have hit someone!" with that he was gone, Dean laughed and walked towards the building.

[] [] []

He got his timetable from the reception desk and looked over it. 8:45 Latin. 9:45 Biology. 10:45 Break. 11:00 Computing. 12:00 Lunch Break. 1:00 English. 2:00 Gym. 3:00 Algebra II. He nodded to himself, other than the Biology and Math, it looked like a good timetable. The bell rang and he went to find his Latin class.

By the time he found the room, he was already a couple minutes late. The teacher ushered him in and told him to find a seat. There were only 9 other people in the class, which made Dean sigh, it was always awkward and quiet in classes where there weren't many people. He pulled out a chair at the nearest table and sat down, there were already two boys and a girl sitting there, he gave a small smile but stayed quiet as the teacher started talking. After about twenty minutes the teacher gave out text books and gave them all questions to do. Dean flipped to the page, took out his note pad and answered the questions in a matter of minutes. Latin was a guaranteed easy A for him, his Dad had been teaching it him since he was a child. He daydreamed for the next couple of minutes until the girl opposite him lifted her head and looked at him, she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jo" the blonde whispered

"Hey. I'm Dean" he put a bit of his charm into the smile he gave her and saw her grin widen.

"These two are Kevin and Garth, they're racing to see who can finish first at the moment" she laughed and pointed at the two boys on their table. "But once they've finished you'll find out they actually _are_ sociable" Dean laughed in response. She looked down at his note pad and her brow creased "have you already finished?" she asked quietly.

"Erm, yeah" he nodded and cast his eyes to his paper. At that the teacher lifted his head from his book and looked at them.

"You've finished? Give it here and I'll mark it" Dean made his way over to the teachers desk with everybody looking at him then returned to sit back down in his seat. A couple minutes later a boy with shaggy black hair got up and placed his answers on the desk in front of the teacher as well. Everyone else was still working. Dean looked at the boy, he was wearing a grey button down shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans and smart shoes. The top few buttons on his shirt weren't done up which gave it a more casual look, but he still stood out from everyone else in the room including Dean who was wearing a faded Metallica shirt with scruffy old jeans, biker boots and a leather jacket. The boy's blue eyes held Dean's for a moment and they smiled at each other politely, before he sat back down behind Jo and out of Dean's sight.

The lesson carried on in much the same way, people didn't really speak much until the work was done and then the atmosphere became more friendly. He decided that he liked the people on his table. The girls on the table behind him seemed quite shy and didn't really talk too much when he introduced himself, their names were Emily and Sarah. The other four students in the class sat in the table in front of him. There were three boys, including the one with black hair and blue eyes, and one girl. The girl had long blond hair and was being quiet and sulky whenever the boy sitting next to her, with short brown hair and an English accent, talked. He couldn't see the black haired boy because Jo was in the way but he heard his voice. It was deep, way too deep for anyone their age, and sounded like he'd been eating gravel for breakfast or the last year or so. Yet, it didn't sound _wrong_. Somehow it suited him perfectly. The other boy who was sitting next to 'blue eyes' was blonde and also had a British accent and laughed constantly, with a huge grin. The bell rang, signalling next period and everyone got up to leave. He watched as 'blue eyes' left the room, holding a tan trench coat.

Garth, it turned out was in his biology, so they walked there together. The guy was a bit weird in Dean's opinion, but who was he to judge. When they got to the room it was practically full. The teacher pointed him to a seat as Garth walked over to sit by a girl with cropped black hair on the other side of the room. He was sitting alone on his lab table and saw the dark haired British guy from Latin class walk into the room, he wasn't sure why he'd put so much effort into memorising everyone's faces in his first class, he'd only be leaving in a few weeks. Maybe he just wanted to act normal for a change. However there was way too many people in this class to remember. A beefy boy with a shaved head sat down next to him. They nodded at each other and the boy stretched out his hand.

"Benny" he said simply. Dean shook his hand and replied.

"Dean" they nodded at each other and smiled. "Do you play football?" he asked, noting the other boys muscles

"Yeah, and wrestling. You?"

"Never been in a club before... I move around too much, but I've always wanted to do a bit of wrestling" Benny nodded, then the teacher started talking. There was a lot more noise in this lesson and Dean found that Benny and the other two guys sitting on the table in front of him, who also played football, were alright people. They invited him to spend time with them at break and so he wasn't by himself. He walked into his third period fifteen minutes later. There were computers lining three walls of the room and a long desk coming out from one wall creating an 'E', he was sat at a computer at the top of the 'E' between a red headed girl wearing a pokémon shirt and glasses and two boys who were talking to each other in hushed tones. Dean turned to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Dean"

"Hey" she waved weakly at him and smiled "I'm Charlie"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled again.

"You're starting a bit late in the year aren't you" Dean paused.

"Yeah, my Dad's job moves us around a lot" he started to think about his Dad and how much easier it would be if he could just have a normal life. "I'm not sure how long we're staying" she stared at him and seemed to be stopping herself from saying anything then sighed and gave in.

"I don't know anything about you or your life and I'm probably being a bit pushy... but running away is never the answer" she said quietly, he stared at her in shock "I know that look... I used to have it all the time. But trust me, running away won't help. It's not fun, you stay in crappy motels and eat cheap dinner food. There is always a better way... you just have to look for it" she went back to her work, leaving Dean to think it over.

"Thanks" he said to her, because he realised that he was already living like that, his life would be exactly the same except for one major detail, his Dad wouldn't be there. He could stay in one place and have a normal life.

"So I wasn't too pushy?" she asked.

"Sometimes you need a little 'pushy'" he replied, causing her to smile. He stayed with Charlie at lunch and they walked into the cafeteria together. They got into line for food and the sounds of two people arguing to their left made them look. It was two people from his Latin class, the brunette girl and the British guy that she'd been ignoring. They argued for a while until the guy got up and left, leaving her sitting alone at the table.

"Unrequited love" Dean joked "so sad..." Charlie laughed and then smacked his arm.

"Shush you. She's dating my best friend"

"Poor guy" Charlie giggled some more.

"Yeah, Meg is a bit of a bitch. But she's not _all_ bad if you get to know her... or so I've heard" she stopped and thought for a minute. "But she does have reason to be a bit bitchy to Crowley"

"What happened"

"See that bandage on her arm?" he looked over and noticed it on Meg's right shoulder, "well, that happened a couple of weeks ago in Biology. They were dissecting something and Crowley was showing off to Meg. She told him to stop, but he didn't, he fell into her and she landed on a scalpel." Charlie winced "she had to get rushed to the hospital. They used to be friends before that, but now she won't talk to him. Swapped her Bio and everything." The queue for food starting moving and Dean got close enough to see the pie at the counter. He smiled, as they chatted friendly together. After getting their food they walked over to where Meg was sitting, two other girls had already joined her.

"Girls, this is Dean. Dean this is Meg, Pamela and Bela" she said as introduction and then sat down, Pamela gave him a very suggestive smile and he smiled back, not quite as obviously. "Where's everyone else?" Charlie asked. Meg looked at her then.

"Why? We not good enough?" she laughed, though Dean noted it was a little bit too venomous to be taken nicely. "Castiel's with Gabe, he'll be here soon, I assume Balthazar's there too. Zeke's at football practice." Charlie nodded and started eating, then the four girls asked him questions about himself for a couple of minutes until Meg suddenly jumped up from her seat and practically ran into the arms of the boy that he had silently nicknamed 'blue eyes'. They kissed for a moment and the boy's blond friend groaned and threw himself into the seat on the other side of Charlie, who laughed at him. A second later Meg and her boyfriend sat down, he was looking embarrassed and Dean figured that he wasn't quite as comfortable making out in public as Meg was. The boy caught sight of Dean then and blushed slightly.

"Hey" blue eyes said "you were in our Latin class" Dean nodded.

"Dean"

"Castiel" the boy said in return.

"Balthazar" the blond boy said with a British accent "you know, if anyone cares" Charlie laughed and mused his hair.

"Oh stop pouting" she said in a fake-mean voice.

[] [] []

The day continued in much the same way. He walked with Charlie and Bela to English where he was sat in the seat next to a pretty brunette named Lisa who gave him her phone number. He also saw Kevin from across the room talking to Charlie and a slightly crazed girl that she introduced to him after the class named Becky. In gym class he spent time with some guys called Gordon, Creedy and Kubrick until he talked to Benny and they started telling him shit about the guy. So instead he teamed up with Benny and some guy name Zeke. They were running laps and, even though he wasn't as fast as either of the two, he kept a good pace and they slowed slightly to stay by his side. But at the end of the lesson they sprinted until they couldn't anymore. They didn't have time for a shower before it was time for Math and so him and Benny walked into lesson sweating and laughing. Charlie was sitting next to Castiel and waved at him from the back of the class to call him over. He slapped Benny on the shoulder and took the spare seat next to Charlie. Turns out that they had swapped seats with people so that he could sit next to them.

Jo was sitting two rows in front of him and they smiled at each other as he walked past but they didn't talk. He also noticed Pamela flirting with a guy but ignored it.

"You know there is such a thing as a shower" Charlie laughed when he sat down.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that" he reached to give her a hug and she pulled back with a squeal and a laugh, he pretended to act hurt. Dean pulled back, before jumping forward again and successfully pulling her into a hug.

"Eww!" she squealed and Castiel laughed, Dean noticed and wink at him.

"Don't know what you're laughing at... you're next" he didn't notice the look of lust that passed across Castiel's face after he said that because Charlie was pushing him off of her. She scowled at him for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing. She then turned towards Castiel and saw him staring at Dean. Her best friend was good at hiding his emotions, and so most people would just see him being nice. But she could tell from the look in his eyes that his thoughts at that moment weren't exactly family friendly. He glanced down at her and the look turned guilty as he knew he'd been found out. The rest of the lesson passed quickly for all of them, Dean sucked at Math and so Charlie helped him out with some of the questions and the three of them just chatted like they were old friends.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day and Dean hurriedly put his things away, in a rush to leave, his two friends noticed.

"You catching a bus?" Charlie asked, Dean shook his head.

"No, I've got to meet my brother outside of his school and walk him home"

"The middle school?" Dean nodded "Want a lift? I don't drive but Cassie always drops me off at my house and the school's on the way"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"It's no bother" Castiel responded and then paused "as long as you _never_ call me Cassie" he said with narrowed eyes at Charlie, but there was a small smile on his face. They walked towards the student car park and got inside the little blue Ford Fusion that Dean had seen earlier that day.

"Where's Gabriel?" Charlie asked.

"After what happened this morning I told him that he was never aloud in my car again, not even as a passenger" Castiel shook his head angrily. A couple of minutes later the car was pulling up outside the school and Dean got out. Sam, who had been standing by the front gate started walking towards his brother.

"See ya tomorrow!" Charlie shouted with a grin on her face which matched Dean's and Castiel covered his ears with his hands.

"Ow" he said, he teased "I think you've burst my ear drums, woman" at that Charlie slapped his arm and they laughed, he waved goodbye to his friends as they drove off. Sam was now standing by his side and Dean mused his brother's hair fondly.

"You seem happy" Sammy laughed as he moved his head away and out of reach, Dean shrugged.

"I like this place"


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just pushed past my writers block and completed an additional two chapters. So considering my celebratory mood I'm posting this chapter a bit earlier then I normally would have, I won't be posting a chapter a day from now on but I will still update regularly.**

**Please review and enjoy. Seriously, I love to hear what people are thinking of my stories, whether it's good or constructive criticism. I want to hear it, it gives me inspiration to keep writing :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story along with a special thanks to _tumblrqueen_ and _DeducingTheSupernatural_ for your reviews.**

[] [] []

**A/N: I've updated this chapter because I realised that the texts were a bit confusing, so I changed the size of the gaps between them to make it easier to read and understand.**

[] [] []

Castiel hoped that Charlie would forget the fact that she caught him checking out Dean, but he never had that much luck. The second after he dropped Dean off at his brother's school, she was talking.

"You should ask him out" she squealed with a big grin on her face. He just shook his head, "oh come on! You would be perfect for each other" he glanced over at her and sighed before returning to look at the road.

"There are two things wrong with that plan. Number one; I'm with Meg and number-"

"But you don't actually _like_ Meg!" she interrupted

"Of course I do. Do you really think I'd be dating her if I didn't" he asked incredulously.

"Cassie... you had one drunken kiss at that Halloween party a _seven months ago_ and she's been following you around like a lost puppy ever since. You only asked her out to make her feel better after that whole thing with the scalpel. You never _really_ wanted to date her, if you did then you would have asked her out a long time ago. You just wanted her to be happy again... and don't get me wrong, it's so sweet and very 'knight in shining armour' of you. But I know that she doesn't make _you_ happy, so maybe you should find someone who does..."

"And you think that Dean is that someone?"

"Potentially"

"Well then I guess this brings me back to my second point; he's not gay"

"Maybe not... but he is _definitely_ bi"

"Or he's just straight"

"When has my 'gay-dar' ever been wrong? I knew you were bi the second I met you, I knew before even _you _did"

"Stop bragging" he laughed, they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home.

[] [] []

"So, how was you're first day at school, Sammy?"

"Fine"

"Just fine? Usually I can't get you to shut up talking about your lessons and the friends you've made and the writing assignments..." Dean's voice faded off

"Yeah, well. It's not like we'll be staying for more than a few weeks. We'll be here 'till the end of the year if we're lucky" Dean, who was currently washing their dishes as Sam dried, turned to look at his younger brother.

"That's never stopped you before"

"I guess I'm taking your approach"

"Don't" that one word made Sam frown, why wouldn't he act like his older brother.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Dean was suddenly stuck as to what to tell his younger brother. The thought of running away had been at the back of Dean's mind all day, and whenever he thought about it properly he realised that _this_ is where he wanted to run away to. Dean would wait for their Dad to come back, he'd convince him to keep Sammy from hunting for a few more months, wait just long enough for him to forget about this town and then come back, hopefully in time for the next year of school. But, he could only do that if Sam liked it here too. But he couldn't tell his brother that, not yet. "Because I was wrong. It doesn't matter how long we stay, it feels a whole lot better to act happy and make friends then to act miserable..."

Sam went to bed early that night, still worn out from the long drive here and so Dean took out his phone and text Lisa.

[] [] []

The next morning Dean was met at the school gates by Charlie and Castiel. She linked arms with him as they stood and talked.

"Hey you" he said with a nudge which she returned. He turned his gaze from Charlie to Castiel. They were standing quite close to each other and he noticed for the first time that his hair wasn't black, but a very dark brown. He was wearing similar clothes as the day before but had on a deep blue shirt that matched his eyes, which at that moment were stunning. The sun was shining slightly through the clouds and was catching them in ways that made them stand out in stark contrast against his dark hair and pale skin. They looked filled with power and lust which made his knees weak as they seemed to stare into his soul.

"Hey Cas" he said and the boy smiled at the new nickname, looking so amazing at that moment that Dean had to force himself to swallow and look away back towards the girl hanging on his arm.

"Hello Dean" he said in return. Charlie linked arms with Cas too and walked them both in the school.

"So," Charlie started "you know that it's really hard for us to meet up with you if we can't text you" Dean smiled, pulled his phone out his pocket and got their numbers before texting them. The bell rang and Charlie left them as they walked together to Latin. They went to their opposite seats and Cas took out his phone. He had three texts. He clicked the first one.

From: _**Unknown  
**_Received: _**8:39am  
**__**This is my number.**_

He saved the contact under Dean's name. And clicked on the next conversation, the last two texts were from Charlie.

From: _**Charlie  
**_Received: _**8:45am  
**__**Oh my God! Did you see that look he gave you! The plan worked :D xxxxx**_xxx

he blushed slightly and looked at the text beneath it.

From: _**Charlie  
**_Received: _**8:47am  
**__**Ok. I've calmed down a bit now. But honestly that was brilliant. There is no way you can say he doesn't have the hots for you after that. You HAVE TO go for it xx**_

Cas swallowed, pushing away his fears and replied.

To: _**Charlie  
**_Sent: _**8:48am  
**__**I told you when I agreed to this, finding out that he liked me wouldn't change the fact that I'm with Meg. And, anyway, that didn't prove that he liked me. Everyone is shocked by how my eyes look when they're in the sun xxx**_

The teacher stood up from his desk at that moment and started to teach so he pushed the mobile back into his coat's pocket. A minute later it vibrated to alert him to a text, but he didn't look at it until the end of the lesson.

From: _**Charlie  
**_Received: _**8:49am  
**__**Oh sweetie. That wasn't shock on his face. That was lust xx**_

[] [] []

Dean couldn't concentrate for the first two periods, at one point in biology he started doodling in the margin of his notes and looked down to see he'd drawn an eye. He scribbled it out quickly, trying to get his mind off of that soul-deep gaze. A couple of minutes later he got a text, he brought his phone up onto the desk and hid it from the teacher behind a plug that was reserves for bunsen burners and other sciencey stuff.

From: _**Charlie  
**_Received: _**10:02am  
**__**Hey. Quick question, you don't happen to have any chapstick do you? Or know anyone who does? It's just that Castiel needs to borrow some xxx**_

That text had successfully taken his mind off Castiel's eyes. Now he was daydreaming about his lips, dry and cracked and pressed against his own... Dean closed his eyes and tried to push away the image as his lower member started to tingle. At the same time Charlie was sitting in Physics and giggling manically to herself while Castiel shook his head with disappointment.

[] [] []

Dean had stopped thinking about Cas when he ran into Lisa outside his Biology lesson and didn't think about him again until him and Charlie met up with the rest of the group at Lunch. There was no football practice today and so Zeke was also at their table. And because Dean and Zeke were there, Benny and two of his friends sat there for a while as well... It was a good thing the tables were big, because even though a few had to pull up extra chairs, everyone still fit on. And when it got a bit tight for room, Meg jumped onto Castiel's lap without a word. Charlie couldn't help but noticed how uncomfortable Cas felt in that situation and that Meg either didn't notice or didn't care.

She also noticed that Dean became quiet the moment that it happened.

When the bell rang to signal the end of Lunch it woke Dean from his day dreams and he looked up from his food to see Meg wrapping her arms around Castiel as she kissed him goodbye. Her hand ran through his already sexed hair and she leaned closer, making the scene entirely too intimate to happen in public. Cas started to push at her hips and slowly forced her off of him. She smiled and winked at him before whispering something in his ear that turned his already blushing skin beet red.

Dean didn't want to think about why the kiss had made him jealous and so he did what he always does and pushed it from his mind. He wandered to English with Charlie, sat down next to Lisa and turned on the charm, by the end of the lesson she agreed to go on a date with him. He smiled widely, finally feeling like himself again.

[] [] []

Castiel walked into his Math class a bit later than normal, after Meg had cornered him after English. He started to realise that all this making out that she was pushing on him was her way of telling him that she wanted their relationship to be more _intimate_. He liked Meg, he really did, but sometimes he thought that maybe Charlie was right. Meg didn't make him happy. He wished that she did, but she just didn't understand him. He didn't like intimate kisses in public, he didn't like seeing them and he didn't like being involved in them. The way he saw it is that they should be reserved for more private places. He wasn't someone who necessarily hated public displays of affection, he just found it uncomfortable having a tongue shoved down your throat when you're surrounded by your friends.

And the longer that Cas held out from having sex with Meg, the deeper and more frequent the public kisses got. And he knew that he had to talk with her about it. He came to that decision as he walked into his final period. Pretty much everyone was already in the room, including Dean. Him and Charlie were standing at the desk of a girl he vaguely remembers being called Jo and they were laughing loudly with big grins on their faces. Castiel was once again struck with awe at the sight of Dean's face when he was happy. His features became softer and welcoming as, for just a few moments, he forgot all his worries. His eyes crinkled with laughter and he threw his head back in a way that exposed just enough skin on his neck. Castiel imagined standing behind him, arms wrapped greedily around his waist and placing delicate, longing kisses to that beautiful skin. He imagined the pleasurable noises that would escape from Dean...

He realised that he was staring at him and pushed his fantasy down, this was no time for it. The teacher walked in the door and every one immediately sat down in their seats. As Dean walked away from Jo, Cas noticed her eyes wander after him and his chest tightened and stomach knotted in jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all readers; all those who have favourited and followed this story. And a special thanks to b****_ritchick96_ and _tumblrqueen_ for reviewing. I love to hear reviews and see what everyone is thinking. Please review and enjoy :D**

[] [] []

**A/N: Like with the previous chapter I've had to update this to make the texts less confusing**

[] [] []

Dean's Dad had always told him to just fit in, to not stand out and make himself easy enough to forget. That lesson had stuck with him, he always made sure not to make many friends, or to do something too outgoing, but now he was dating the Cheerleading Captain and that wasn't exactly a way to just 'fit in'. He was breaking his Dad's rules, not caring anymore. But, maybe they weren't as easy to break as he thought they'd be, because yes he was dating Lisa, but he never even thought to tell his friends about it. Their first date was on Thursday and by Friday morning it seemed like everyone at school knew about it. Charlie met him by the front gates like always, except Cas wasn't there. She slapped him on the arm as he got close to her.

"Ow" he said mockingly and rubbed at his arm in fake-pain "what was that for?"

"For not telling us you were dating Lisa Braeden" Charlie was smiling but Dean could tell that she was actually a little bit offended.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd want to know" he said in all honesty.

"Of course we want to know... She's _hot_" Charlie said with a waggle of her eye brows which made Dean laugh and sling his arm over her shoulder as they walked into the school.

"Not as hot as you" she grinned in return, but there was still something wrong with her. "What's the matter?" Charlie looked up at him and shrugged, not sure what to say.

"It's nothing... it's just that Cas broke up with Meg last night and she pulled him somewhere to talk this morning. He's not really that good with conflict... I'm just worried that he'll give in and they'll start dating again"

"Why'd they break up?"

"He wasn't really comfortable with the whole 'making out' in public all the time thing" she replied, and it was true. But more then anything else, he'd decided that he wanted to be with Dean. The bell rang and sent them to their first period. Charlie sauntered over to gym class, she sat on the grass and pulled out her Physics book as everyone else got changed. The whole school was doing track at the moment and if there was one thing that she hated most, it was pointlessly running around a field for the best part of an hour. So she'd gotten her guardian to write her a note saying that she had a dodgy knee and wouldn't be able to participate in this terms activities.

She sat back and pretended to work while her mind was occupied thinking of ways to get Cas and Dean together. Her first stage had worked perfectly, it was obvious in the looks that the two shared that they wanted to rip each other's clothes off. What Charlie hadn't counted on though, was Dean not yet _knowing_ that he was Bi, it just made everything so much more complicated. Sometimes, just after he'd been staring at Cas longingly, she would see Dean shut down in a miniature freak-out. Charlie thought back to the time she'd realised she was gay but decided that her situation was too different to Dean's to help him. She had never liked guys, it had always been girls, so there wasn't anywhere near as much confusion as Dean was experiencing.

So instead she took out her notepad and started to write down all she could remember about what Cas had said helped him when he realised he was Bi. She walked into Physics with a plan fully formed about what she was going to do. Commencing stage two. Let the games begin.

[] [] []

From:_**Charlie  
**_Received:_**9:56am  
**__**Hey. I'm in Physics with Cas and he's a bit down. I was think of setting him up with someone. Can you help? I'd be eternally grateful ;D xxxxx**_

Dean huffed a laugh when he read the text and replied instantly.

To:_**Charlie  
**_Sent:_**9:56am  
**__**You think he's ready for that? They only just broke up x**_

From:_**Charlie  
**_Received:_**9:59am  
**__**Is that a yes? And he was fine before she pulled him off for a talk this morning :( I think he's feeling down becuz she said something. He just wont tell me what! Anyway, whats the worst that could happen? He doesn't like who we choose and we feel like we've wasted an hour? xxx**_

To:_**Charlie  
**_Sent:_**10:00am  
**__**Fine I'm in. How do we choose? xx**_

From:_**Charlie  
**_Received:_**10:01am  
**__**I was thinking I could email you pictures of the relationships he was happy in and it would help us make a decision? xxxx**_

To:_**Charlie  
**_Sent:_**10:02am  
**__**Sure, my email is dean.w246 .uk x**_

A couple on minutes later Dean checked his inbox and found an email from Charlie. He immediately text her.

To:_**Charlie  
**_Sent:_**10:06am  
**__**Your email is queenoftherings96 .uk? Seriously? xxxxx**_

From:_**Charlie  
**_Received:_**10:07am  
**__**Shut up before you incur the wrath of the great deity that is Tolkien! xxxx**_

Dean laughed to himself, quickly changed Charlie's contact name and opened up the email she sent him. She'd attached two pictures. He clicked on the first one and saw Castiel smiling fondly down at a pretty blonde girl who had her arms wrapped around his waist. He'd seen her around school but never actually met her. They were both dressed up as if on their way to Homecoming. Cas looked slightly younger but only a year or so. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw the picture and realised that this was probably a bad idea. Dean sighed and clicked on the next picture. He almost chocked on his own saliva when he saw it.

This picture was a couple of years old and looked like they didn't know they were getting their photo taken. Cas looked like he was incredibly happy and was staring down into the eyes of a boy with floppy brown hair as they held hands and smiled at each other. Benny glanced over at him.

"You alright?" Dean smiled back shakily and quickly locked his phone so that Benny wouldn't see it.

"Fine" Benny looked at him for a moment more then nodded and turned back to his friends, not wanting to push. Dean sat still for a moment before unlocking his phone. The picture appeared once more on his screen and he closed it down and went to send a text. He wrote a text, deleted it and wrote another, over and over again before finally deciding what to say.

To:_**The Queen  
**_Sent:_**10:24am  
**__**I didn't know Cas was bi x**_

[] [] []

Charlie grinned widely at the text, Cas lifted his head from his work and sighed at her.

"I don't understand how Dean finding out I'm Bi is going to make him like me..." Charlie grinned at him but he didn't care anymore, he let his head drop on the table.

"Don't be mopey! It's unattractive"

"I do not believe mopey is a word" he mumbled without moving, Charlie stuck out her tongue. "And if anything is unattractive it's sticking your tongue out at people"

"How can you even see me...?" Cas finally lifted his head and tapped his nose twice, smiling. But really, he hadn't seen her. He simply knew her well enough to give an informed guess. They laughed for a little while before Castiel's expression turned sad again "Remember when you first found out you were Bi, you told me that finding out that Inias liked you back made it so much easier to come to terms with" Cas nodded "well, I figured that Dean finding out you like guys would give him hope that you liked him back and he'd freak out a bit less... And if that failed then at least he'd know that he'd be able to talk to you about what's happening"

"I suppose that makes sense..." he said after a short pause and she grinned at him. He went back to work as she text him back.

To:_**Dean  
**_Sent:_**10:30am  
**__**Yeah, for a few years now. Start thinking of someone to set him up with and we'll talk in computing :D Cas is starting to get suspicious of my texting... xxxx**_

"So... what's the next part of your plan to get him to like me?" Castiel asked "not that I'm supporting it or anything, I'm simply curious" Charlie placed her hand on top of his in a comforting manner.

"He _already_ likes you, sweetie. He's just scared to admit it... it's confusing to come to terms with" she rubbed his hand and once he nodded slung her arm over his shoulder. "Okay, so Stage Two was simple" she said in hushed tonnes and constantly looking around to make sure no-one was listening, as if it was a top secret mission, Cas laughed at her but she ignored him, "Stage Three will take a bit more time. I haven't worked out the exact details but we need his mind to associate you with sex"

"That sound's simple" he responded sarcastically

"I never said it would be easy, Novak" she pulled back to look at him, "but the constant sex hair you've got going on makes it a bit easier" she mussed his hair as she spoke and he frowned at her and pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing, which got them immediately told off by their teacher.

[] [] []

Dean was already sitting at his computer when Charlie walked into third period.

"Okay" she said as she jumped down onto her seat beside him, "do you know any of them already?" He looked confused for a moment before realising she was talking about the picture she sent him.

"Hello to you to my Queen" she blushed and smacked him lightly on the arm, "no I don't know either of them"

"Well, Inias was Cas' first proper relationship and first boyfriend. He's in our year and you'll probably see him talking to Cas every now and then 'cause they stayed friends. I_ think_ the picture I sent you was taken a couple of months before they broke up, they were together for like two years" Dean nodded.

"Why'd they break up?"

"Just grew apart I suppose, it ended on really good terms though. Him and Rachel, however didn't end well. They were together for about a year and were really good together until she fell out with Crowley and Cas refused to stop talking to him and they got into this big fight... it was all a bit stupid if you ask me. But like I said they were really close up until that point so I figure there's something there that can help us. Got any ideas so far?" Dean shook his head.

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I'm the best person to ask. I've not even been here a week yet, I don't really know anyone. So far I've ruled out three people from the whole of the school population"

"And those are?"

"This Inias guy, Rachel and Meg"

"Don't forget about me. I mean he's lovely and everything, but I prefer someone with bigger breasts" she giggled and Dean snorted a laugh, then she got an idea. "You on the other hand are gorgeous, I'm sure he wouldn't mind jumping you a couple of times." She sat back in her seat trying to make her mischievous smile look innocent as she watched his face carefully. She had to squash down her joy when she saw the signs of lust cross his features before he composed himself.

"He wishes he could get some of this ass" she grinned and they chatted for the rest of the lesson with Charlie occasionally helping Dean finish his Database.

"So are you going Jo's party tomorrow?" she asked,

"I'm not sure, are you?"

"Yeah definitely. Who else is going to keep Cas from getting too drunk" he frowned at her.

"I wouldn't think Cas was that kind of guy"

"No, not always. But if he's feeling a bit down then he just goes for it. Last time was just after him and Rachel broke up, it was Halloween. He ended up making out with half the people there" she laughed at the memory and Dean's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that _at all_. "But I've vowed to not let that happen again, so I have to go. _Please_ come too, it'll be more fun with you there"

"I'll think about it"

"Great" she grinned taking that as a yes "text me your address and we'll pick you up on the way. And _please_, no dates. I don't want to watch you sucking face with Lisa all night" she laughed, but really she was worried that Cas seeing the two of them together would make him depressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've found out that I may not have been very clear on the subject of whether Monsters are real, in this AU they aren't. Their Dad thinks they are because he went crazy with grief after Mary died in a non-supernatural related fire (that occurred on the same night as on the show). Dean knows they aren't real but Sam still doesn't. I hope that clears thing up :)**

**So, how about a rating change, this story is officially now rated M. Though I haven't really wrote much smut before and I'm still getting the hang of it so please review with constructive criticism so I can get better. Speaking of, thank you so much to _ReginaJoyce, abzbee, britchick96, skeletonflight_ and _Superwholocked22_ for your reviews.**

[] [] []

Dean dragged Castiel into the staff toilets to give him time to cool off. Meg had showed up at Jo's party with her giant of a new boyfriend and the two had proceeded to spend the night making out in front of Cas. And if that wasn't bad enough, she created some sob-story and got the guy to threaten him. Cas was angry and drunk and scared. The customer toilets were full and so Jo had given them the key to the staff ones.

Cas leant against one of the sinks and stared into the mirror.

"I've ruined everything" the boy whispered and Dean immediately placed his hands on his shoulders and spun him around to face him.

"Don't think like that, Cas"

"But I have, Dean. Meg cared for me, and now I've blown it and I'm alone" sad blood shot eyes met green ones and tears spilled from them. Dean reached over and grabbed some tissue from the dispenser on the wall. He used it to wipe the tears away.

"Cas, you listen to me. Because, you are _not_ alone. Me and Charlie are always here for you, along with so many others who care for you. And you could have anyone that you wanted" there was a slight pause.

"What if I wanted you?" Dean swallowed the urge to push himself away, knowing that Cas would be devastated... he couldn't deal with causing him pain. Cas took Dean not pulling away as a sign. He placed his hands on his neck and pulled the taller boy towards him. Their lips crashed together and there was only a slight hesitation before Dean responded to the kiss. He sighed as his hands slipped from Cas's shoulders and to his lower back, pulling their waists together. Cas gasped into Deans mouth at the contact and smiled, his tongue licked around the inside of Cas's lips, earning another groan of pleasure, before delving inside.

One of Cas's hands ran down his back and found it's way to Dean's ass, giving it a squeeze. Both men were getting hard and Dean was suddenly pushed up against a wall, Cas's hand working it's way around to the front of his jeans and cupping the bulge there, making Dean groan. He ran his hand up Dean's shirt, successfully pulling it off. Cas's mouth left Dean's and started to travel along his jaw line and down his neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Dean couldn't keep his hips still any longer and rolled them against Cas, causing delicious friction and making both of them moan loudly. He repeated the action again... and again, gasping and groaning at the contact, but they needed more, one of his hands stayed at Cas's lower back as the other one began to unbutton his shirt. But Cas pushed it away, grinding against him for a moment more and kissed down his stomach, not stopping until he was on his knees with his head in front of Dean's crotch.

Blue lust blown eyes looked up at him and he shivered with anticipation as Cas began to pull Dean's jeans down to his ankles, followed shortly after by his boxers. They stayed in that position for a moment as Cas's breath ghosted over his rock hard dick, making it twitch. He smiled and brought his mouth closer, licking away the pre-cum that had gathered at his head. Dean moaned loudly and resisted the urge to grab Cas's hair, as the boy placed a delicate kiss to his apex and slowly swallowed his head. Dean was trying to watch the actions of the man below him but was overcome with sensation, he threw his head backwards, gasping and moaning. He rocked his hips forward the tiniest bit without consciously meaning to. Cas's hands found their way to Dean's ass again and he licked delicately down to his base and back up.

"Fuck, Cas!" he breathed, needing more. The boy smiled and _finally_ swallowed him whole.

There was a knock on the door and Dean opened his eyes, shooting up to a sitting position on his bed. His dick was throbbing and he couldn't help but rub at it.

"Son of a bitch" he whispered to himself. Since when did he have dreams like _that_ about guys. There was another knock. "What do you want, Sam?" he shouted, maybe a little too tensely.

"You told me to wake you when I head out" his brother responded defensively. "I'll be back in an hour or so"

"Right okay. See ya" after a few seconds he heard the motel room door shut and looked down at his tented lap, he shook his head and walked into the bathroom to take a long shower.

[] [] []

If Dean hadn't decided to pretend the dream never happened then he probably would have stayed away from the party that night. But he was stubborn and if he didn't go then it would be admitting that not only did the dream happen but that it had meant something. So when Charlie asked where they were picking him up from he didn't even think about not going. However, he couldn't tell her that him and his brother were currently living in a crappy motel. He though for a moment before texting her back.

To: _**The Queen  
**_Sent: _**7:32pm  
**__**Hey. Can we meet at the park on Knutton Lane? My Dad's working late hours and so he'll be asleep. I don't want to wake him xx**_

From: _**The Queen  
**_Received: _**7:35pm  
**__**Yh, of course. C ya at half 8 :D xxxxx**_

Dean smiled, he passed that park on his way to school every morning. It was about a ten minute walk away and was surrounded by apartment buildings, he could easily say that he lived in one of them. Forty minutes later he was applying a small bit of gel to his hair, making it stick up slightly. He smiled at his reflection and applied cologne. Dean walked past Sam sitting on the sofa and watching some documentary about penguins and smiled.

"I'm heading out now. I've got my phone on me so text if you need me" Sammy grunted an okay and Dean left the motel. The sun was only just going down and it was quite warm still so he removed his signature leather jacket as he made his way towards the park. He was there a little early and so just leaned against the fence and waited. A white BMW M3 Saloon pulled up and he saw Charlie in the back seat wave at him. He walked around and got in at the other side. He smiled as he sat down and saw Cas in the front passenger seat.

"Hello Dean" he welcomed, "this is my brother Luke"

"Hey" Dean said and whistled in approval when he looked around, "nice car, man" the blond in the drivers seat looked around at Dean and smiled.

"Thanks, I just got a new interior" Dean nodded and smiled back as Cas's brother returned to looking at the road.

"I've got to say though" Charlie said "red and black seats in a white car in a bit odd" the driver smiled.

"Kind of matches him perfectly though doesn't it" Cas said, "nice and innocent at first glance but if you get close enough, you see he's really the devil deep down" Charlie and Cas giggled and Luke sighed. Dean was just confused but kept quiet. The rest of the ride carried on in much the same manner until they were pulled into a car park outside The Roadhouse bar and the three of them got out.

"Hey" Luke shouted before Cas closed his door, "I'll be here to pick you up at twelve, text me if you want to leave earlier"

"Thanks Luke" he closed the door and the car sped off.

"Come on, Bitches!" Charlie shouted back at them as she headed into the bar, they followed her in not long after. She waited for them and linked arms with both as she led them to get a drink. Jo saw them from across the room, ran up to them and hugged Dean.

"Hey!" she shouted over the music "glad you came" she turned and started to say something to Charlie when a new song started "Oh my God," she said turning back to Dean, "I love this song! Dance with me?" she pulled his hand and led him away from his friends he smiled back at them and shrugged. Once they stopped he leant down towards her so she could hear him.

"REO Speedwagon? Really"

"Damn right REO" she shouted back at him "Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart"

"He sings it from the hair... there's a difference" Charlie was watching them dancing in that purposefully-bad way to a remixed version of 'Can't fight this Feeling' and laughed, she didn't notice the jealousy in Cas's eyes because she wasn't really looking. She also didn't notice him start downing shots that were being given out, or at least not until she heard cheering behind her and turned to see him on his fifth. She ran towards him and smacked the sixth out of his hand, then grabbed it and pulled him away. With his spare hand he quickly grabbed two more shots and necked them both.

Charlie considered taking him into one of the back rooms and shouting at him but decided against it, Cas had an unnervingly high natural tolerance to alcohol. She didn't know why, only that it was genetic, all the Novak's can handle their drinks. Also, Cas tended to have one big blow out when he's sad and then swear off alcohol for weeks on end, so who was she to tell him not to do it... as long as he wasn't hurting anyone. She stopped moving and looked at him taking the two empty shot glasses and putting them down on the table next to her.

"Are you mad at me?" he slurred slightly when he asked.

"No, sweetie. Of course not. You're hurting, and one night acting like this isn't going to hurt... just make sure that it _is_ only one night" Dean and Jo walked up to them smiling. "Happy birthday, Jo" Charlie shouted over the music "I would have said it earlier but you kind of took our wing man and ran off"

Jo smiled at her shyly, "thanks" she murmured then looked off behind Charlie to where she could see Pamela making out with the guy that she sits next to in Math, Jo rolled her eyes. "Did you hear that Pamela got a tattoo with Jesse's name on it?" she asked incredulously, "she flirts with anything with two legs and suddenly she's all 'Jesse forever'? He's not even a nice guy, he treats her like shit..." Charlie nodded in agreement. At that moment a boy with a mullet, wearing ripped jeans and a band shirt strolled up to them and patted Jo on the back.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey" Jo replied "have you met Dean?" Ash stuck out his hand and Dean shook it.

"Your in my computing class I think" Dean nodded "I'm Ash"

"Hey" he noticed his shirt then and smiled "Lynyrd Skynyrd? Not bad" he approved.

"I need a drink" Cas said abruptly, he turned and practically ran towards the nearest drinks table. Dean only hesitated a second before following him, Charlie looked like she was going to as well but Dean shook his head, mouthing 'I got this' when the base kicked in on the song that was playing, making it near impossible to hear each other from the distance that they had between them. Dean walked up to his friend and slung his arm over his shoulder. Cas flinched away in shock and Dean took it off, holding up his hands in peaceful manner.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Nothing" he slurred defensively and necked a shot.

"Whoa, you're on the vodka shots already?" Cas scowled at him.

"So what if I am?" Dean looked at his friend for a moment and shook his head.

"How many have you had? I need to catch up" he poured himself a shot and drank it, he pulled a face and then repeated.

"Why?"

"Friends don't let friends get drunk by themselves" he answered and took another shot. Cas smiled and joined in.

Three more shots later and his mood had improved significantly. Some Black Eyed Peas song came bursting through the speakers and Dean frowned.

"Man, this song sucks" he shouted and downed another shot. Cas nodded, not really liking or disliking it but wanting to get along with Dean. He finished off the two shots he had poured for himself and waited for Cas to do the same before picking up one of the bottles of vodka and removed the pourer. He began to walk off and shouted for Cas to follow, which he did.

They got outside and he dropped himself down onto one of the chairs that had been moved out here to make a dance floor inside, Cas sat next to him and smiled happily.

"Why we out here?" he asked

"To get away from t' music" he slurred, Cas laughed as his drunk mind provided Dean's statement as funny.

"I know!" Cas shouted, "lets play 'I have never'!" Dean grinned, they were both too drunk to realise that the game was a bit useless with just the two of them.

"Yeah! I'll start" he paused to think "I have never kissed more than four different people in one night" he smiled, remembering Charlie's story about how Cas acted last Halloween. Cas grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

"I have never watched a Batman film" he said remembering a shirt that Dean had worn a couple of days ago. Dean grabbed the bottle and took a gulp.

"I have never kissed a guy" Cas reached over to get the bottle but changed his mind and grabbed Dean's face instead, he pulled their mouths together. After a slight hesitation Dean responded, closing his eyes and moaning lightly. He brushed his tongue over his lips, and Dean eagerly opened his mouth to allow entrance. Cas pulled away and smirked.

"You have now"

[] [] []

Charlie's eyes scanned the room after having lost track of her best friend's whereabouts. Jo and Ash both noticed her worrying at the same time.

"Do you want to go look for them?" Ash asked. Charlie nodded and began to walk off, the two of them followed her.

"You guys don't have to come with" she said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We want to" Jo answered. They made their way through the crowd towards the nearest drinks table but there was no sight of either of the boys. Charlie was about to turn away and try somewhere else when Jo jumped up onto the table.

"Hey!" she shouted and everyone nearby turned to look her way "anyone seen Castiel?" A couple of people pointed towards the exit and she smiled her appreciation "thanks!" Ash helped her down and the three of them wandered out into the cold night air. Charlie saw them the moment she got outside and a huge smile spread across her face. Ash and Jo turned to look and their eyes went wide, not expecting to see the two in such a position.

Cas was sitting on a chair with Dean straddling him, both men were moaning into each others mouths as they made out. Dean's jacket was lying on the floor and Cas's shirt was unbuttoned, he squeezed Dean's ass and the man on top of him growled out his name while he tugged his hair in return. Charlie let out a wolf whistle which made the pair of them stop their escapades and turn to look at the onlookers. Dean face burned a deep shade of red as he got up off of Cas and they noticed him pull his hand out from the front of his friend's trousers. For a moment no-one said anything.

"Are we interrupting something?" Charlie asked innocently with a raised eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like this chapter because it made me happy to write it. Thank you so much to _Superwholocked22, britchick96_ and _abzbee_ for your reviews :)**

[] [] []

Dean woke up the next morning with a killer hangover, he groaned and turned his head into his pillow. After a few seconds the events of the night before washed over him and he shot up into a sitting position on his bed. His head banged at the sudden movement and he held it in his hands to keep it from exploding. When he started to feel less like he was going to throw up he let go and moved to pick up his phone. He stopped when he realised he wasn't back at the motel. He head span as he tried desperately to remember what happened after Charlie found them making out but the rest of the night was a blur. His chest tightened as he thought about what _could_ have happened. Was this Castiel's room? His bed? Had they had sex?

Dean climbed out of the double bed, relieved to see that he still had on his jeans even if he wasn't wearing a top. He looked around the room for any sign of his missing clothes but came up empty. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before heading out onto the landing. There was a bang from one of the other rooms and a few seconds later a door opened and Charlie popped her head out. She grinned at him and he blushed.

"Hey" she practically sang, "I thought I heard you getting up" he smiled meekly at her. She seemed to notice for the first time that he was only half dressed. "Oh right, I put your top in the wash last night, you'd spilt vodka all over it. It's down stairs" She stepped around him and walked to the ground floor, Dean followed. They seemed to be the only people in the house.

"Is there anyone else here?" he asked and she shook her head, he was about to ask where her parents were when he remembered that she told him they died in a car accident a few years ago. "Where's your guardian?"

"Hester works Sundays, she won't be home for a few hours" Charlie took his shirt from the radiator and handed it to him, just before he put it on she noticed a scar on his lower abdomen, she was about to ask about it but decided not to.

"So, not that I don't love you and everything... but why am I here?"

"You were pretty drunk last night and with everything you said about your Dad working bad hours, we figured it was better for you to stay over at someone's house for the night instead of go home... we decided it would probably be better to stay here then at Cassie's" she winked at him and his heart gave a squeeze at the thought, his whole body blushed beet red and Charlie giggled.

"I... um... I got to get home. I'm meant to be looking after my brother" Charlie nodded in understanding, she offered to call him a taxi but he felt like he needed a walk to clear his head so she gave him directions to get back to the park instead. He grabbed his phone, jacket and put on his boots and was out the door a few minutes later. He checked his phone as he was walking and saw a text.

From: _**Cas  
**_Received: _**11:11am  
**__**I think we need to talk about last night**_

He rubbed his temple and replied.

To: _**Cas  
**_Sent: _**11:48am  
**__**Yh so do I. Where?**_

From: _**Cas  
**_Received: _**11:49am  
**__**Where are you now?**_

To: _**Cas  
**_Sent: _**11:49am  
**__**Walking home from Charlie's**_

From: _**Cas  
**_Received: _**11:49am  
**__**How about the park where we picked you up yesterday? In half an hour?**_

To: _**Cas  
**_Sent: _**11:50am  
**__**I'll be there**_

Half an hour later and Dean was sitting on a bench in the park, his stomach was in knots as he thought over what he could say to Cas. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice as the man in question walked up to him until he'd spoke.

"Hello" he said quietly, Dean lifted his head and met blue eyes.

"Hey" Cas sat down next to him and they both stayed silent for a moment.

"What do you want to do about last night?" he asked, cutting straight to the point and Dean shrugged.

"I dunno Cas. It was just a drunken..." Dean was about to say it was a drunken mistake but thought he saw sadness cross his friend's face and decided to tell the truth, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly while moving his gaze from Cas to his own hands. "I've never been interested in guys... before I met you. And I know that if I'd been sober then it wouldn't have happened, because I wouldn't have let it happen… how I feel is new and confusing and scary as hell... I just don't know what I want anymore." Cas nodded to himself and smiled slightly as he began to feel _hope_. He resisted the urge to take his friend's hand.

"I understand," he replied "I know exactly how you're feeling, I've been there myself... and I'm not going to push you into making a decision when you're not yet ready to. I am going to say that, once you're less confused, I believe that I would like to try a relationship... but if you didn't want to then I would still very much like to stay friends" Castiel got up to leave Dean alone with his thoughts. He got to the gate before he registered the sound of footsteps running towards him.

"Cas?" He turned around to look at Dean, just as the boy reached him. He grabbed Cas's face in both hands and brought their lips together in an enthusiastic kiss which he instantly responded to. After a few seconds they broke apart and Dean grinned at the other boy's confusion. "You wanna go out sometime?" he asked, to which Castiel simply nodded.

[] [] []

After he left the park, Cas had drove straight to Charlie's house. She had squealed in delight when she saw the grin that was plastered on his face.

"So where are you going tonight?" she questioned after he told her what happened in the park.

"Cinema to watch Iron Man 3, we would be going to dinner afterwards as well but he asked if we could keep it quiet for a while"

"Are you sure you should be going to see _Iron Man_ if you want to keep it quiet? Talk about a couples film" she replied sarcastically and Cas huffed a laugh at her bad joke. "So? You never gave me all the gory details of how you two ended up macking at Jo's party" Cas smiled at his best friend.

"Well I had already had a bit to drink when Ash showed up and I suppose that when I saw them getting along together, I got jealous again so I walked off and he found me a bit later. I thought he was going to complain at me for having so many shots but... I don't know, maybe he thought I needed it as much as I did? Anyway he started drinking then too, saying something about how it is a group activity. Then after a while we got bored of the music and went outside to have a game of 'I have never', Dean said that he'd never kissed a guy before so I kissed him and he kissed back."

"And that's when we showed up" she said, grinning.

"Actually, no. That kiss only lasted a few minutes before I pulled away. After the kiss broke I took a drink of vodka and then he was just kissing me again... it got a bit heated after that..." he finished shyly.

"You can say that again... he had his hand down your pants" Cas blushed at her words and smiled weakly at her laughter.

[] [] []

Dean saw Cas waiting for him across the cinema lobby. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so unlike anything that he had ever done before. Castiel hadn't seen him yet and so he aloud himself a moment to breath before he started to walk towards him.

"Hey"

"Hello, Dean"

"So, I broke up with Lisa..." Cas smiled slightly.

"How'd she take it?"

"She was fine, I just told her that I'd met someone else and she understood. She's a nice person" he thought about her for a moment and he knew that he did like her, but it just wasn't enough... they stared awkwardly for a moment and then he patted Cas on the shoulder. "Come on, lets buy the tickets."

A couple of minutes later and they were sitting in the back of 'Screen 5' with two boxes of popcorn and drinks, the place was nearly empty since the film had already been showing for about a month.

"So, it was nice of Luke to take us and pick us up last night"

"Yeah, he's not normally that nice..." Cas laughed to himself at a memory and Dean smiled.

"Is that why you call him the devil?" Cas's grin widened.

"No, actually his birth name is Lucifer... he changed it when I was young and hates us calling it him. Not that it stops Michael or Gabriel"

"How many brother's do you have?"

"Just the three. I also have a sister, Anna"

"Okay so Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel. They're all names of angels right?" Cas nodded, "So where does Anna come in?"

"Her real name is Anael, everyone just calls her Anna though"

"Who decided to name you all after angels?"

"I don't know. Anna is my half sister with a different Mum and she's named after an Angel but so am I and my Dad left before I was born... So maybe both my parents?"

"Have you never asked your Mum?" Cas shook his head and looked a little sad.

"No, she died of cancer when I was two. Michael and Lucifer look after us"

"Oh… I'm sorry Cas, I didn't know. We don't have to talk about this"

"No, it's fine. I _want_ you to know... I've never met my Dad, Luke got into a big argument with him not long after he turned eighteen because he found out that my Dad was cheating. He told everyone but he'd said he wouldn't do it again and so my Mum forgave him, and then Luke left. He'd tried to talk Michael into going as well but he wouldn't do it, so a year or so later when my Dad left us Michael tried to find Luke but he still wouldn't come home... it wasn't until after my Mum got ill that he came back. And once she'd died he stayed and him and Michael filed for the rights to take care of me and Gabriel..." Dean reached out and took his hand, "Michael did try to contact my Dad after my Mum died, but couldn't find him. And when he was looking for him he went to the house of the woman he'd been dating, that's when he found out about Anna. She's never met my Dad before either, he just left with out an explanation or a clue to say where he was going" he paused to think "Technically I have another brother, Zacharia, he's Anna's twin. But we don't get along and he always acts like everyone's beneath him so I don't really think of him as family" Dean nodded and slowly stroked his thumb across the back of Cas's hand as he told him his story. "Well now you know about my family, what's yours like?"

Dean had never hated talking about his family more than he did in this moment, because Cas had been so open and honest and Dean _couldn't_ be that way. He couldn't tell Cas what his family was really like, no matter how much he wanted to. Because if he did tell him then Cas would either pity him, or think he was lying or be disgusted that he might turn into his Dad…

"There's not too much to tell. My Mum died in a fire when I was four and since then my Dad has been moving us around for his job. He sleeps a lot during the day because of late hours so I look after my brother" he shrugged and Cas looked at him with concern.

"But who looks after you?"

"I look after myself"

"You don't have anyone else who you could stay with?"

"I have an Uncle, we aren't actually related though. He insisted that we stayed with him sometimes when we were younger after he realised about everything that was happening" well, _almost_ everything, he still doesn't know that his Dad was insane and fought imaginary monsters "but they got into a fight about it a few years back and so my Dad wont let us stay there anymore" Cas nodded, happy that someone had been looking out for Dean since his Dad obviously wasn't.

A few seconds later the lights dimmed and the trailers started to play, they both turned to watch and neither of them took their hand out of the others. About half an hour after the film started Dean decided that he _really_ liked Cas's laugh and since he'd already seen the film he chose to watch Cas instead, he noticed and turned to look back at Dean. They stared at each other for a moment and Dean lifted his hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it delicately before placing it back down on the arm rest. Cas took his hand from Dean's making him think he'd done something wrong until he placed it on the back of his neck and pulled him closer for a long kiss. They ended up missing the next ten minutes of the film.

As the credits began to play Cas started to get up but Dean pulled him back down, he looked at him in confusion.

"The film has finished" Cas pointed out and Dean huffed a laugh.

"It's a Marvel film" Cas nodded, still looking confused "I have much to teach you" he said shaking his head with a small smile. "There are two things that you can _always_ count on happening in a Marvel film. Number one; Stan Lee will make a five second guest appearance. Number two; there _will_ be an additional scene during the credits" just as he said it the music began to quieten and both boys turned their heads towards the screen as the two minute scene played out.

"I didn't know that" Cas said as they got up to leave.

"Rookie" Dean laughed, then after realising that no-one was around he leaned in for a quick kiss. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment as they exited 'Screen 5'.

"Who's Stan Lee?" Dean shook his head once more.

"It's a good thing you've got your looks"


	7. Chapter 7

**I only posted the last chapter yesterday but I wrote three chapters today so I decided to update sooner as a bit of a celebration :)**

**Okay, so I decided to make Cas a bit experienced when it came to sex in this AU; because I figured that he was a virgin in the show because he was an angel. He had sex pretty quickly once he turned human. So I decided that if he grew up human then he would have had more of a desire for sex and so he's going to know what he's doing and not be all awkward virgin… That being said, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter because I'm still new at writing smut so bare with me please and I would really appreciate some advice. But hang in there, because I think the next chapter is better :)**

**As always, special thanks to my beautiful reviewers; _britchick96, MaddieLB, tumblrqueen_ and _Guest_ ! **

[] [] []

Oddly enough, Monday morning was exactly the same as every other morning Dean had had for the past week; he got up and walked Sammy to school before turning back around and walking back to his own school, he met Charlie and Cas at the gates and even though she teased them a bit, lessons went on as they normally did.

Dean and Charlie walked into the cafeteria and got their food then began to walk over to where Cas and Balthazar were sitting. Meg, Pamela and Bela no-longer sat with them since the break-up.

"Oh look Cassie, it's your boyfriend" Balthazar said, beaming. Dean shot an accusing look at Castiel who put his hands up in self defence.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out by himself" Dean nodded.

"Okay, fine. But can we just keep it between us four?" Cas and Balthazar both nodded while Charlie grimaced. "Who did you tell?" he asked.

"No-one. Honestly. But... I wasn't the only one to walk in on you two making out..." Dean's eyes widened as he remembered that Jo and Ash both knew.

"Son of a bitch" Dean whispered under his breath.

"Don't worry. She said that they weren't going to tell anyone"

"Other then Kevin and Garth you mean" Balthazar said and Charlie kicked him under the table. Dean dropped his head into his hands and was on the verge of hyperventilating. When Dean wasn't looking Charlie caught the eye of Ash and waved him over, Jo, Kevin and Garth followed.

"Don't worry Dean, no-one else is going to find out until you're ready. Right guys?" Charlie asked and looked around at everyone on their table, including the four new comers. Everyone agreed to keep it quiet except Garth.

"Find out what?" he asked.

"That Dean and Cas are together" Jo whispered.

"Oh yeah, don't sweat it man. We're not telling anyone" He grinned goofily and Dean gave a thumbs up without meeting anyone's eyes.

"Dean" Cas said after a few seconds of silence. "I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?" Dean nodded his head.

"Sure Cas" they both got up and walked out of the canteen, they walked for a little while and ended up outside the school library, there were plenty of people inside but no-one was in the corridor outside except for them.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready yet" Castiel said sadly,

"Do what?"

"_this_" he gestured to in-between themselves. Dean shook his head.

"I want to Cas" he whispered, "I'm sorry if I've been a bit of an ass... it's just all a bit confusing"

"I know, and I'm here to help you get through this, even if we don't stay together" for a moment Dean considered taking him up on his offer to just go back to being friends, but he was struck by how much he _didn't_ want that. Dean shook his head and Cas smiled a little in relief, they stared at each other for a moment longer.

"So, I was wondering what you wanted to do tonight?" he asked and Cas grinned.

"How about dinner at the Roadhouse? Jo's mum owns it and there's a small room in the back that no-one other than staff are aloud in, she already said that we could use it for one of our 'secret dates'" Dean smiled.

"I like that plan"

The bell rang and they went their separate ways, Cas going to German as Dean went to English.

"Hey Dean" Lisa said as he sat next to her, "how's that girl of yours? You asked her out yet?"

"Yeah we're going on a date tonight" he said

"Ooh. So you can tell me her name now?" Dean shook his head.

"Sorry, we're keeping it low profile for a while" Lisa pouted for a moment and then gave up. They talked for a little longer and Dean was glad to note that they would still stay friends, he liked Lisa.

After school finished, Cas and Charlie dropped him off at the middle school like they always did and he walked his bother home.

[] [] []

At 8o'clock Cas drove to the park to pick Dean up for their second date. He wasn't sure why they were going on a date already after their first one had only been the day before but decided that he liked it. He got to the park a bit early and thought for a moment, his mind wandered to Dean as it had been doing for the past week. He thought about his green-brown eyes and how they crinkle when he smiles, he thought about how hips lips tasted, he thought about how he smelt of oil, aftershave and something darker just under the surface. Then he thought about what he'd told him of his family and felt anger. How could anyone do that to their sons? Drag them around from town to town all their adolescent lives and force Dean to give up his childhood to look after his brother. Dean hadn't said how long he'd been looking after Sam, only that he _was_, but he assumed that it had been pretty much straight away.

There was a knock on the passenger side window which made Cas jump out of his skin. He looked over to see Dean smiling down at him and so he flipped the switch to unlock the door.

"Hey good-looking" Dean said as he sat down, this made Cas blush. "What you thinking about?"

"You" a grin spread across Dean's face. "Don't be so cocky, it's unattractive" Dean leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Cas smiled and drove them to The Roadhouse. Jo saw them as they stepped inside and waved them over, she opened the gate that went into the back of the bar as they came closer. They stepped inside and she walked them past an older woman with brown hair who was talking to Ash and into a room next to the kitchen. Cas smiled at the woman as they walked past and she answered by reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair before smiling at Dean.

There was one sofa and two tables in the room, one of them was set up like it was in a romantic restaurant. It was covered in a cream table cloth with two fancy glass placemats and three small candles in-between them. Dean and Cas both turned around to glare at Jo, she looked back at them innocently, or at least she tried to but there was an evil glint in her eyes and she couldn't hold back her laugh for very long.

"Do you think we should just leave and order takeaway?" Dean asked and got a laugh from his boyfriend, who nodded enthusiastically. However they didn't get chance to before a man walked in holding two plates of Spaghetti Bolognese. He was grinning at the pair as he placed their meals on the table that neither was sitting down at yet.

"I should have know this was your idea" Cas said as he shook his head, "how did you even find out?" The man looked at Cas and winked.

"I have my ways" he turned to Dean, "So you must be Dean-o... I must say that you are much prettier then the last one… They call me the Trickster..." he said with an menacing glint to his eyes.

"No-one calls you that, Gabriel" Cas said

"I do!" Jo said as she stepped out of the room but Cas ignored her.

"If Dean wasn't here then you would _so_ be dead right now... I just don't want to scare him off by committing man-slaughter" Gabriel grinned at his brother.

"Oh, I almost forgot" he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a condom before handing it to Cas, "for dessert" with that he winked at Dean and ran out of the room, the two both heard the lock slam closed as he left. Cas stared down at the condom in his hand and blushed a bright red before shoving it in his coat pocket. and sitting down, Dean followed.

"So that's your brother... he's a bit of an ass" Cas huffed out a laugh and looked into his boyfriends eyes.

"Understatement"

[] [] []

About half an hour later Gabriel silently unlocked the wooden door and popped his head in to see his brother making out with Dean. He smiled and retreated, leaving the door ajar so the pair would know they were free to leave. Dean was the first one to notice. They separated from the kiss in desperate need of oxygen, both were panting and smiling widely.

"Damn, I could get used to that" Dean informed him. He looked over his boyfriend's head, who was currently sitting on his lap and then looked back into blue eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere else to finish off this date?"

"We can't, the doors locked remember"

"Not anymore" Cas turned around and also noted the door being open, he smiled lightly and stood up, pulling Dean with him.

"Lets go" they snuck out of The Roadhouse without being spotted, the place was starting to get busy and so they just blended into the crowd. They went directly to Castiel's car and sped off down the road, grinning like fools. They drove around a bit, talking about nothing in particular as they held hands. It was just turning 10'oclock by the time that Cas pulled up next to the park.

"I had a really good time tonight" Dean said, "even if we did end up getting held captive by your crazed brother" Cas laughed and leaned towards his boyfriend for a chaste kiss.

"I enjoyed your company very much as well" they stared at each other lovingly for a moment, "you know I have a little more time until I'm expected home" he announced.

"Are you propositioning me Castiel?" he joked and acted shocked as his boyfriend grinned, nodded and leant in for a kiss. His tongue slipped into his mouth and started to explore, wanting to learn it of by heart. Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer, he obliged. He can feel himself getting hard as their tongues danced and fought for dominance. The widows began to fog up as they groaned out one another's names. They both want more, Cas pulls Dean even closer and the boy climbs onto his lap, straddling him.

"_Oh God_" he moans as their erections brush. Dean pulls back thinking he'd gone too far but he simply shakes his head and pulls their lips together once more. At the same time he bucked his hips upwards, and listened to his boyfriend's groan in response. They're panting heavily in-between increasingly enthusiastic kisses and their lower bodies grind lazily against each other. Castiel's hand wandered forwards and played with the zipper on Dean's jeans before pushing his hand inside his trousers. He grips the erections and its throbs in his hand.

"_Fuck Cas!_" he mewls in pleasure. He runs his fingers over it, watching in delight at the expressions that appear on Dean's face.

"Backseat" he whispers and Dean is soon crawling off him and over the back of the seats, Cas joins him. There wasn't much room back there and so he presses down closer to his boyfriend, growling his name. They hurriedly remove each other's clothes and Cas lowers himself on top of the other boy, then thrusts his hips. They groan in unison at the beautiful friction that is created by the brush of erections and so he does it again, this time Dean bucks his hips at the same time and they meet each other thrust for thrust.

Castiel lowers his lips to Dean's neck and begin to kiss his way along the sensitive skin and they thrust their erections against one another again. He kisses down to his collar bone and nibbles lightly, he then moved his lips lower to Dean's nipple sucks down on it

"_Cas!_" Dean growls as his boyfriend rocks on top of him, he pulls him up for a sloppy kiss and then the grinding fastens. Dean reaches around for the boys trench coat and pulls out the condom. He grins and is about to remove the wrapper when a hand stops him. Cas looks down and shakes his head.

"No lube" he grunts and he continues to grind against him. He takes the wrapper and throws it on the floor then continues with his work of biting, kissing and sucking down the body of the boy underneath him. He laps at the nipple with his tongue some more and Dean grips hard onto his sides in an attempt to keep from screaming out. Cas laughs and then moves down Dean's chest and to his stomach and then further down.

He flicks his tongue out and over Dean's cock, the boys groans loudly, throws his head backwards and just barely resists the urge to thrust upwards. Cas laughs slightly and kisses softly from his apex down to his base and back up again. He licks a line over the throbbing vein and watches Dean's face with a delicious smile. He takes his head in his mouth, sucking lightly. Dean's hands find their way into his hair and groans loudly for more. So Cas obliges, slowly moving down his shaft until the head was at the back of his throat. He lifts his hand and ghosts it over his boyfriend testies, causing him to shake violently. Then he begins to bob his head up and down, his tongue lapping out to places the rest of his mouth can't quiet reach. Dean pulls on the mop of dark-brown hair and Cas groans onto his dick, bringing his orgasm _so close_.

"_Cas... I'm going to..._" Cas understands but doesn't move away, he instead sucks harder on the throbbing dick and allows Dean to come in his mouth. Dean wanted to watch the incredibly hot sight of him swallowing down his seed, but he couldn't keep his head from tipping backwards as he orgasmed. His muscles shook and spasmed with the strength of his orgasm and she shouted out Cas's name. Stars flew behind his closed eyes and he panted hard. He looked down at his blue eyed boyfriend, ready to repay the favour when he noticed he was grasping himself and thrusting into his hand furiously, not able to wait longer.

Dean smacked his hand away and replaced it with his own. He pulls their lips together and tasted himself on Cas's tongue but didn't care, Cas broke the kiss and leant their foreheads against one another, unable to keep making out when he was gasping so much from the friction caused by Dean's hand.

He stops for a moment to rub his thumb over his head and collect more pre-cum to use as lubricant then continued to pump his boyfriend.

"_Yes... Yes! YES!_" Castiel groans as he comes closer, Dean speeds up his movements and he soon climaxes in his hand. He collapses, panting on top of his boyfriend who kisses the top of his head lovingly. After a few minutes Cas realises that he has to move or he'll fall asleep so he sluggishly gets up and reaches over the top of the seats and into the glove compartment the remove a packet of tissues, he hands one to Dean and they both clean up and get changed. They get out of the car and Dean pulls him in for one last kiss.

"Tonight was amazing" he whispered and Cas nodded in agreement before returning to the drivers seat and waved him goodbye.

[] [] []

The next day, Cas was incredibly happy. There was nothing that could bring him down. He went to the shop in the morning and happily bought more condoms and lube so that he could keep some in his car and school bag, just in case of emergencies. He hurried to the self-checkout and smiled as he scanned his items... sometimes you just couldn't cope with others seeing what you were buying, especially when you were as shy in front of strangers as he was.

He probably should have made more of an effort to hide the shopping because the second that he picked up Charlie she went into the car boot to put her bag in there and opened up the carrier bag. She brought it into he front seat as she sat down and lifted up the items with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to assume that last night went well" she said and he was mortified, but even that couldn't stop his good mood, he simply nodded and blushed beet red before driving off and telling her the amazing story of the previous night's date as she squealed happily.


	8. Chapter 8

******Thank you to **_**britchick96**_** for reviewing**. Another one of my English mix-ups in this chapter. I wrote that Cas's family wouldn't care about him having sex at the age of sixteen because that's the legal age over here. Just pretend that they're in a state where sixteen is the legal age for sex instead of eighteen.

**This chapter is longer than normal, I was thinking of splitting it into two but decided to leave it as it is. Sorry for the badly written smut; I'm trying to get better with practice. If you could give me any pointers then it would be much appreciated****. Please enjoy and Review. **

[] [] []

Castiel hurried his family out the door.

"Remember," Gabriel said to him "no-matter how much Dean likes the pie... no sex in the kitchen" Cas's blushed a deep red and, on noticing, Michael looked like he was about to hit Gabe on the back of the head but stopped and turned back to Cas.

"He brings up a good point"

"Okay! No sex in the kitchen. Now will you guys leave already? Dean will be here any moment!" Gabe laughed and followed Luke out the door, Michael stayed behind for a moment, smiled and then left with them. Cas collapsed against the door in relief to finally have the house to himself. He waited until he heard Mike's car pulling out the drive then brought the pie into the living room from the kitchen and stripped down to his boxers. After their date on Monday, they'd had another of Wednesday and a fourth on Friday, today was Saturday and their fifth date. They had only had sex that one time in the back of the car so he was going to take full advantage of an empty house.

There was a knock on the door and Cas had to force himself to take a deep breath to calm himself before opening it. He smiled as his boyfriend's gaze wandered down his half naked boy.

"Hello" he said before grabbing the clothes on Dean's chest and pulled him in for a kiss. He then let go of the boy and walked off into the living room. Dean stood at the door for a moment, watching him leave, and then followed.

"Hey" he smirked and then spotted the pie and grinned.

"Are you going to keep all those layers on?" Cas asked sweetly as he pulled the leather jacket off his shoulders. He got the idea and hurriedly undressed himself so they were both wearing nothing but boxers. Castiel pressed up against him and kissed at the sensitive skin just below his ear while his hands explored his chest, Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The dark haired boy pulled away and smirked as he felt his boyfriends hardness against him.

"Let's eat some pie" he whispered into Dean's ear. They both sat down on the floor extremely close to one another and picked up a spoon to dig into the apple pie. Cas waited for his boyfriend to have first try.

"Mmmm. This is amazing Cas. Did you make this?"

"Yes I did. I know how much you adore pie so..." he trailed off and took the squirty cream and added it to half the pastry before taking a bite of his own. Dean watched as he closed his eyes in delight of the taste, sucking at the spoon to take away every morsel left on there and licked away the small bit of cream that had found its way to his upper lip. He leant forwards and kissed the boy in front of him, pie temporarily forgotten as Cas deepened it, lay down and pulled his boyfriend on top of him. One of Dean's legs knocked over the squirty cream and as it hit the floor it squirted some onto Castiel's stomach. The boy jumped at the coldness and was about to wipe it away when Dean bent over and ran his tongue over the skin, licking it clean. Cas groaned at the rough tongue on him and Dean smirked.

"You like that?" he asked and reached for the can. He squirted a line of cream down from his boyfriend's chest to his boxers and slowly licked it off him.

"_Dean_" he whispered through pants of pleasure as the boy's tongue got closer to the low hanging garment around his waist. Green lust-blown eyes glanced upwards and saw his boyfriend's head tilted backwards just slightly, eyes closed and lips open, _'he looks so fuckable'_ he thought to himself and grabbed the can once more. This time he pulled away the boy's boxers and squirted the cold topping on his rock hard lower member. Cas's hand found it way into Dean's hair and grabbed tightly.

He lowered his head and licked away a small amount of cream off his head and the boy beneath him wriggled in a need to be touched. He repeated the action, this time taking a bit on his dick in his mouth and sucking away the cream.

"_more_" the boy demanded as his hips rocked slightly. Dean's heart was racing, having never blown another man before. He swallowed down his fear as he licked at the dick once again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the boy's dick twitched as it felt his hot air against it. He finished licking off all the cream and he grabbed the can once more. This time he added a lot more of the topping to his boyfriend's dick. Dean licked first at the base and testicles, making a slowing circling motion with his tongue and kept going until it no-longer tasted sweet but salty. He then licked away the cream from the apex of Cas's dick, tasting pre-cum underneath the substance. He took the head in his mouth and sucked. Cas was panting, repeating his name in moans and tugging at his hair. Dean lowered himself down and took more of Cas into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on every upward movement and taking a little bit more in his mouth every time he moved downwards.

Dean moved lower down until the head went too far back in this throat and he coughed around it. He pulled off him for a moment, let out a few shaky breaths and returned to his work. But after a few seconds the boy underneath him pulled on his hair and dragged their lips together instead. His other hand found its way into Dean's boxers and brushed his dick lightly as the garment was removed. Then Cas pushed his hips upwards and their skin connected, sending pleasure cursing through his veins. Castiel broke the kiss and moved slightly, reaching above his head and Dean watched as he pulled condoms and lube out of a plastic shopping bag. His thighs suddenly tightened around Dean's waist as he flipped their positions and sat up to straddle the boy.

Dean was surprised when he got handed the condom, thinking that their new positions meant he was going to be the one getting fucked, not the other way around. He put the condom on and watched as Cas took the lube and began working himself open, for Dean. It took a couple of minutes and Dean watched with fascination as he itched to burry himself deep inside the other boy. Castiel eventually finished getting himself ready and covered Dean's cock in the cool substance as well. Their eyes connected and they stared at each other as Cas began to lower himself onto his dick. Dean gasped and instantly grabbed his waist. There was a moment where Cas stayed still, he just let his body adjust. Then he began to move, expertly fucking himself on his dick. Dean bucked his hips forwards, meeting thrust for thrust. The room filled with moans and shouts of pleasure. The pace picked up as they began to near their release.

"Oh _God, _Cas! _Yes_!" Dean panted, he gripped his lover's thighs tightly and came with a stream of the boy's name. Cas rocked on his cock a little more and orgasmed as well. They fell against each other, extremely well-fucked, and drifted off into sleep.

They didn't wake for another two hours until Castiel heard the sound of a car pulling into his drive. He bolted upright, waking his boyfriend.

"Fuck" he whispered and removed Dean's flaccid cock from where it was still buried in his ass with a wince. Then quickly grabbed their clothes and ran upstairs with Dean in tow. They had just made it into his bedroom as the front door slammed closed. They stared at each other for a moment and laughed. Adrenaline ran through them at almost getting seen, they kissed passionately and Cas removed the used condom from Dean's dick before throwing it in the bin. His boyfriend in that moment looked fully-sexed, from the dishevelled hair to the weakness in his movements and not to forget the dried cum on his chest and stomach. He didn't need to look at himself to know that Dean wasn't the only one who appeared that way.

"Want to join me in the shower?" he asked and Dean answered with a sloppy kiss.

[] [] []

Dean had been going to that high school for just over three weeks when he got the text. Jo, Ash, Kevin and Garth were sitting on the other side of the table, Charlie was sitting to his left next to Balthazar and they were all arguing over some TV show he'd never heard of before. Cas was sitting to his right and they were laughing quietly at the ruckus. When he read the text, his heart dropped into his stomach, Cas glanced at him and saw his expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, which caught Charlie's attention. She turned and looked at Dean, abandoning her argument. Dean lifted his head from his phone to meet blue eyes before shaking his head, unable to think of the words.

"Dean?" Charlie asked worriedly. When he turned to meet her, her gaze hardened "I know that face, Dean... It's the same face that you had on your first day" Cas tilted his head in confusion at her tone and words but she carried on, "if you do _that_... if you hurt Cas..." her words drifted off in a silent threat to make him pay for running away and hurting her best friend. Dean just shook his head.

"I... I wouldn't..." he whispered. Her gaze softened a little, he took a deep breath. "My Dad's finished his job" he dropped his head from the confused faces of his friends to look back at the text, "we're moving in a couple of days..." there was a short pause and Cas was the first one to speak.

"But you've only been here a few weeks" Dean nodded.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Charlie asked, he looked up and into her eyes, silently telling her that he wished he could.

"Does he know you've got end of year exams next week? Maybe if you tell him then you could stay until they're over?" Jo suggested. Dean thought about it for a second but realised that he couldn't give his Dad any reason to think he liked it here if he wanted to come back and not get found. So instead he shook his head. He turned towards Cas and had to swallow a lump in his throat at how sad he looked. He reached out and grabbed his hand, just holding it. Castiel looked at him in shock for a moment and gave a bittersweet smile.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Dean asked, shocking everyone at the table

"I thought that you didn't want anyone to know yet?"

"I don't think I care anymore. And I'm only here for a few more days... I don't want to waste our time together" Cas smiled sadly before leaning over and capturing Dean's lips with his own. Dean wrapped one arm around his waist, holding him close. The kiss was short and sweet and they stayed in close proximity to each other once it had ended, Dean's arm still around his waist.

After a while Dean and Cas decided they wanted to spend some time just the two of them and so they left the cafeteria. As they got up Dean's arm dropped from Cas's waist, deciding to hold his hand instead. They walked like that for several minutes, both thinking about Dean moving away. Castiel noticed the corridor that lead away from the hallway just ahead of them, it only had one door leading off of it and that went to the Theatre. He smiled and pushed Dean into the side corridor, he looked confused for a moment and then Cas pushed him up against the wall, kissing him passionately. Dean melted into the kiss and his hands found their way to his boyfriends waist, tugging him closer. Cas had one hand in Dean's hair, pulling it lightly. The other hand was holding the front of his shirt. He nibbled on Dean's lower lip, causing a moan which he took advantage of, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Dean pulled away first panting for air.

"Damn Cas" he breathed, his voice rough with lust, "I thought you were against stuff like this in public"

"Normally, yes. But we don't have long left... I intend to have no regrets and spend every second we are together as if we were alone" he leant down and placed small sloppy kisses along Dean jaw.

"If we were alone then it wouldn't just end at kisses" Dean joked.

"I know" Cas replied without hesitation, his lips making their way down his neck as his left hand dropped from Dean's shirt and travelled down to his jeans, playing with the button. Dean let out a shaky breath. "What do you say?" Cas whispered in his ear "want to miss next period?" Dean repositioned one of his hands, moving it around to Cas's ass and giving it a squeeze.

"Hell yeah" they kissed for a moment and Cas hooked his finger in the loops of Dean's jeans, leading them towards the Theatre door.

"Think you can pick the lock?" he asked while thinking back to their sixth date where they had broken into the school swimming baths and gone skinny dipping in the Hydrotherapy Pool. Dean chuckled and took a paper clip from his jacket pocket. A few seconds later he had the door open, Cas grinned and pulled him inside. They quickly disposed of their bags, jackets and shirts. Dean was pushed down into a random seat and Cas knelt in front of him, beginning to undo his jeans, but Dean stopped him.

"Cas, I don't want any regrets either..." he said softly, staring into blue lust-blown eyes "I want to do everything with you" Cas stared for a moment before understanding.

"You want to go all the way again?" Dean nodded, and Cas thought back to the only other time they had done that "but this time...?" he let the question trail off, Dean nodded again.

"If you want to"

He smiled and then went to his bag, pulling out the lube that he'd started keeping there. Dean was now standing waiting for him, he grabbed Cas's waist again and pulled them together. He worked to undo Castiel's trousers, pulling them down to his ankles and kissing his way back up his thigh to his hip bone. He placed one kiss to Cas's already throbbing dick and continued up his stomach, he took the lube from his hands and applied a generous amount to his boyfriend's pulsing lower member then removed his own jeans. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and Dean panicked a little.

"You sure no-one's going to come in?" he asked, Cas nodded while covering his fingers in lube and reaching around to Dean's ass. Dean jumped at the sensation of them circling his entrance.

"Don't worry" Cas whispered, "Drama class have already had their exams... they don't have to go to class anymore..." he stuck one finger inside Dean who yelped at the feeling "shhh, it's okay. Don't tense, it'll hurt if you tense" he spoke in a soothing voice, and succeeded in getting Dean to relax enough for another finger to be added. He moved them inside of him to distribute the lube and open him up. With his free hand he stroked lazily at Dean's crotch, keeping him hard. Dean bit his lip, whether from pain or pleasure, Cas wasn't sure, probably a combination of the two. He began to scissor his fingers before he slipped in a third finger and Dean tightened against the pain.

Cas stopped stroking Dean's lower member and pushed his body against him instead, getting as close as possible. He thrust his hips a little, causing a moan from Dean who threw his head backwards. Cas repeated the action slowly and leant to whisper in his boyfriends ear.

"That's right, loosen up for me" after a few seconds and more thrusts Dean forced himself to accept Cas's fingers. He smiled and began to move them again, this time going deeper in and making circling actions, searching for that pleasure point. He knew the exact moment he hit it. Dean's back arched and he threw back his head and let out a loud moan of ecstasy which had Cas's dick humming. He moved his fingers in and out a few more times, hitting that point with every inward movement before he withdrew his hand. Dean winced slightly.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

"Yes. Dear God yes" Dean breathed. They lay down on the floor, with Cas between his legs. He angled his dick at the entrance and pushed his head in. Dean tensed again so Cas brought up one hand, running it through his hair.

"Relax, Dean" he whispered and pushed further until he was completely inside him. Cas aloud Dean several seconds to adjust, taking the hand that was in his hair and rubbing Dean's lower member in encouragement. Once Dean was fully hard again, Cas let go of him and started to move. There were a few half pleasured half pained sounds escaping Dean as Cas looked for that sweet spot.

"Cas" Dean groaned when he found it, shivering and panting heavily underneath him. He groaned and repeated the action. Both of them gasped and moaned each others names loudly as he continued. Dean was so tight around him and he couldn't help but think how perfect it felt. Cas lowered his mouth to Dean's chest and started kissing and biting at the boy beneath him as they moved together. He licked at his nipple lightly and was rewarded with a loud groan which bounced off the walls. He moved faster, pushing harder against Dean's prostate, causing a deep shiver which felt _so good _around his dick. He felt his orgasm nearing and pushed faster still.

"I'm... I'm close" Dean's shouted.

"Me too" Cas replied and dropped his head, meeting Dean's lips with his own in a sloppy kiss. Dean's arms gripped his hips with such force as he came between them. And the sight of seeing his lover come undone brought Cas tumbling over the edge as well, he gasped out Dean's name as he emptied himself into his ass and collapsed on top of him. Dean brought up his arms around his boyfriend and held him.

"That was amazing" Dean whispered into his ear and Cas nodded enthusiastically. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. They looked into each others eyes and shared a soft warm kiss, both content. That had been something so different then Dean had ever experienced, it wasn't just sex. It was _so_ much more. The best description he could think of was making-love.

[] [] []

Dean spent the next three days squeezing out every last bit of time he had to spend with his friends or alone with Cas. Before he used to appreciate a few hours by himself but not anymore.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, signalling that he received a text.

From: _**Dad  
**_Received: _**1:45pm  
**__**At the motel now. Will pick up Sam after School. Pick you up at half 4**_

Tears threatened to fall and he knew his time was up. He carried on with his lessons as normal but the second that he walked into Math, his boyfriend knew something was wrong. He told them that he was leaving and they spent the lesson not revising as they'd been told to, but instead trying to get the most out of Dean's last lesson. When the bell rang Charlie gave him a teary hug and announced she would walk home to give them some time. They were both incredibly thankful for this.

Dean and Cas slowly walked out to the car park and sat on the curb, waiting for his Dad to show.

"You know, Cas. I'm going to miss you so much" his boyfriend nodded, not able to communicate past the lump in his throat. "You were my first real relationship and I'll never forget you" his chest constricted as he spoke. He wanted to say he'd come back and they'd be together again, because that was the plan, but in the words of Mick Jagger _'you can't always get what you want'_. He didn't dare speak his plan out loud, in fear that it would go wrong.

"I will miss you too, Dean. Very much" tears spilled from blue eyes and Dean stroked his thumb over the boys cheeks to catch them. They both leant forward and shared a saddened kiss, a kiss that had the potential for real love. Then Dean heard a sound that he had never thought would make him feel so depressed. He went to get up as he heard the Impala on the road next to the student car park but his boyfriend's hands caught him and they kissed for a moment longer before breaking apart.

"Don't forget me" Dean whispered.

"Never" he promised. Then he watched as Dean got up and walked towards the old black car, he didn't turn to look back over his shoulder. And Cas realised in that moment that he finally knew heartbreak.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope this chapter makes up for how I left the last one. Thank you to _Debbie1689, Destielfangirl98_ and the Guest using the name _wHYYYYY_ for reviewing.**

**There will be less smut after this chapter which will be a relief because of how bad I am at writing it. If you have any pointers then constructive criticism is welcomed :) please review, I love hearing from you guys.**

[] [] []

Seven long months past as Dean waited for his time to leave. He tried to make a life for himself everywhere he went, but it wasn't the same, he missed that town, he missed the friends he'd made, and most of all he missed Castiel. They tried to keep in touch but found it more painful to do so as the months rolled on. By the time September had come around, they had stopped talking completely. But that didn't mean that he didn't think about the boy every day, it was crazy just how much he'd fallen for him. He came across a theology text book that contained nothing but information on Angels and found Castiel's name in it, he stuck a blue post-it note on the page as a bookmark. He also found a blue winter scarf and sent them both inside a box with a card to Castiel's home address, making a request for it to be delivered to his house on the 18th September, his birthday. That was the last contact he made and even though Cas text him a couple of times after that day, he didn't respond to any of them.

It was the middle of December when his father announced his plan for their first hunting trip as a family. Dean had pretended to love the idea while telling his Dad not to tell Sam and to put bringing them with him off until Christmas, saying it would be an amazing present for his little brother. His Dad had of course been thrilled with the idea and agreed so the next time he left for a hunt Dean took the opportunity to run.

"Why are we leaving?" Sam asked after being woken up, "we just got here yesterday..." the youngest Winchester seemed to think something over in his head. "Is there something here? Is Dad in trouble?" Dean was silent and Sam gasped, "we can't leave Dean! Dad's in trouble, he needs our help!"

"Dad doesn't fight monsters Sam" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he looked into his little brother's eyes.

"Dad needs help, yes. But it's psychiatric help that he needs..."

"No... that's not true. Dad's a hero, he saves lives! You told me yourself"

"Because that's what he had told me... I'm sorry Sam but we can't stay with him anymore"

"So what? We're just going to run off and _hide_ from the truth"

"We're going to live a normal life" Sam looked a small bit hopeful at that, "no more running, no more moving around, no more _insanity_..."

"Are you sure? Are you sure he's lying about this? he whispered.

"He's not lying Sam. He really does believe what he's told us... that's what makes him dangerous to be around. He's either going to get us killed or turn us crazy as well. But trust me when I say that he's wrong about it all"

"How do you know?" Dean took a deep breath, sat down and told his brother everything. Sam nodded his head as tears slipped from his eyes and only an hour later they were on their way. Dean hotwired an old Ford Mustang and drove towards the one place he knew he could be happy.

[] [] []

Cas had thought about Dean all the time. It was stupid, he'd only known the boy for four weeks, yet he might have fallen in love with him. He longed for those texts they had sent, yet they made him so incredibly upset afterwards because he probably will never see him again. As time went on he felt worse and worse until he knew that they couldn't carry on like this. They both slowly stopped communicating and Cas started to get better. But then he decided that Dean hadn't stopped texting him because it hurt too much, more like he'd found someone else and had forgotten about him.

The thought hit him like a baseball bat in the stomach. He got worse from there on. Charlie had gotten to the point of trying to force him into an alcohol binge. But, even though Dean had moved on, he couldn't bring himself to try to as well. His actions and days turned automatic and he found himself not caring for anything anymore. Then it was his birthday, he went downstairs like every other school day and had breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!" His family shouted at him as he walked towards them. Anna, who had obviously come over to celebrate gave him a hug which he didn't move to reciprocate. They all smiled at him fakely , trying not to look worried. He sat down at the table and ate his cereal.

"I thought I asked for you to not make a fuss" Cas muttered.

"Like we could do that" Gabe said "not for my favourite little brother"

"I'm your only little brother"

"Come on, open your presents" Anna sang. He looked at her and sighed.

"Later. I'm going to school"

"Have the day off" Gabe said.

"No"

"Then let me drive you" said Michael.

"I'm fine"

He left minutes later and his family sat down, they knew they had to help him but didn't know how to do it. When Castiel got back home there was a package sitting on the coffee table.

"It's for you" Luke said and he nodded but just sat down on the sofa and read a book. Non of his family pushed him to do anything else for the rest of the day. Anna came over again after school and ended up just sitting around and watching TV until she left at eight to go home, Michael and Luke both retired for bed a couple of hours later and, as always, Gabe stayed up for as late as possible to keep him company before passing out asleep on the other sofa.

It was around three in the morning when he finally decided to go to bed. He got up and placed his book on the coffee table next to the parcel. He went to walk off upstairs when a word caught his eye. _'Winchester_'.He turned and read the return label on the package. It had been sent by Dean. He fell back onto the sofa and started ripping away the tape. The noise startled Gabriel awake and he turned to watch. Silent tears ran down Castiel's face, whether because he was sad or happy, he wasn't too sure. He tore into the box and picked up the card, he smiled and opened it. He didn't really read what it said at first, just stared at the messy script on the page.

_**To Cas,  
**__**Happy Birthday blue eyes.  
**__**I know we haven't talked in a while and I'm not even sure if you want to hear from me but I saw these when I was in New York last month and they reminded me of you. You might not even like them but I couldn't help but buy them. I hope your well.  
**__**Love Dean xx**_

Cas let out a happy laugh, and Gabe smiled, trying to not let on that he was watching in case Cas's mood changed. The boy looked into the box and took out a scarf. It was thick and made of soft wool, not that scratchy kind that would irritate his skin. It was a dark blue with threads of brighter blue weaved in. He placed it to one side and took out the last item. Seeing the Theology text book surprised him, then he flicked to the page that was book-marked with a post-it note and smiled when he saw his namesake angel. He realised that he never knew anything about the mythical creature he was named after and started to read, he eventually fell asleep on the sofa with his new book in hand. Gabriel got up and pulled a blanket over his brother before going to bed.

His birthday had been the turning point for Cas, he was feeling like his old self again because he knew that Dean still cared. He'd text him to say thank you and that of course he wanted to hear from him. He never got a reply but he wasn't really expecting one either. The next day his sister came around again in the morning to see if he was okay and everyone but Gabe had been shocked by his new attitude towards them. They brought out the cake they had stashed in the fridge and everyone acted like the day before hadn't happened and that this was his real birthday.

Everything just seemed to return to normal, including his sleeping patterns. He no-longer felt the need to avoid sleep, he wasn't even sure why he did so in the first place other than he just _wanted_ to. He still had the occasional bad day but they were getting less frequent now, and he discovered that all he had to do was to spend some time looking at the things Dean had sent him to feel better. And now it was the middle of December and it was getting cold and windy he was able to wear the scarf all the time.

The 5th of December was a Thursday and Charlie no-longer got a lift home with him on Thursdays because of the 'Robotics Club' that she had now joined. So that is why Cas was alone when he walked to his car after the end of school. He was keeping his eyes on the snow-covered ground as he trudged along and so it took him a while to notice the figure that was leaning against his Ford. He stopped walking as he caught sight of black biker boots. Castiel slowly lifted his gaze and looked at the boy, their eyes met and they just stood and stared at each other for a moment before he marched towards him, took his face in his hand and pulled their lips together. The boy laughed and hugged him closer. They stayed that way for a while, just standing in the cold snow and getting reacquainted. The kiss turned into kisses. They only stopped to catch their breath and they leant their foreheads together.

"How long are you back for?" he whispered, mentally preparing himself for Dean's answer.

"We're staying" he pulled his head back in shock and looked into the other boys eyes which at the moment were more of a brown than a green.

"You promise?"

"Yes" Dean smiled and kissed him gently. Cas's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he reluctantly pulled away to answer the call.

"What?" he asked and the voice at the other end sighed in annoyance and relief.

"Where are you?" Luke asked.

"Still at school, why?"

"Because you're usually home twenty minutes ago. We were getting worried" Cas checked his watch and saw that he was right, they'd been making out for the past half an hour.

"Oh"

"Why are you still at school"

"Long story. I'll tell you when I get home" then he disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He turned back to Dean. "Have you got to be anywhere?"

"Nope"

"Want to have dinner at my house?" Dean nodded and brought them together for one last kiss before they got inside the car and drove away.

[] [] []

Luke heard his little brother's car pull into their drive and sighed once more in relief. The months that he'd spent acting depressed were still fresh in everyone's mind and they still worried that the tiniest thing could reverse his progress. So, when he rushed to the front door and saw Cas walk in with Dean by his side he got very concerned. His brother had only just gotten better and Dean showing up and leaving again could very well put Cas back at the beginning.

"Dean" he said in acknowledgement and Gabriel instantly paused his video game. He shot out of the living room and into the hallway to see for himself. Dean stood in the doorway, not sure how to proceed. Gabriel smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Dean-o. How long you back for?"

"I'm staying" he replied happily with a smile of his own. After that both brothers felt better and let Cas and Dean go upstairs. Cas walked into his bedroom with Dean close behind him. Dean looked around the room happily, he had missed spending his time huddled up here with Cas, not necessarily having sex but just being in each other's company. Not much had changed in the months that he'd been gone. There was two shelves on the far wall where Cas liked to keep small photo albums that held photos from birthdays and Christmas's and anything else he deemed important enough to be reminded of. His bookcase, that almost took up the space of a whole wall was now nearly full, Cas had obviously bought many books in the past seven months. Cas's desk was still by the window and his laptop and angel figure were now joined by the Theology book he'd bought him. His CD stand, where he kept all his music, no-longer had CD's pilling up on top of it as well as in the slots because he had a second one which was now half full as well, meaning he'd bought a lot more music over the months as well. Dean caught a glimpse of some albums that he recognised as Metallica and Nirvana, but he decided to wait until later to get a closer look.

"So what do you want to do before dinner" the taller boy asked and Castiel answered by pulling him into an instantly passionate kiss. The two collapsed of the bed with Cas straddling him and moaned into one another's mouths.

"Cas" Dean panted as his jeans were unzipped. "Hey... we've got all the time in the world. We don't have to rush"

"I've just missed you so much" he said as he began to bite and suck at the neck of the boy beneath him.

"I've missed you too... but your family is down stairs" he mulled this over and nodded.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to be quiet" he removed his scarf and trench coat as well as Dean's jacket while the boy underneath him worked at taking off their shirts. Once he'd fully unbutton Cas's grey shirt he stopped and stared into the boy's eyes.

"You look so incredibly hot in that" Dean said, noting the 'Big Balls' AC/DC t-shirt that Cas was wearing under his normal attire. The boy with blue eyes smiled down at him and rocked his hips making Dean gasp out a moan. Dean slid his hands under the black shirt and slowly pulled off. The delicateness in his movements left Cas's skin tingling where he'd touched it. He moved off him just far enough to dispose of the rest of their clothes. Dean took an opportunity to flip them over so he was now on top. Cas leant back on his elbows and Dean kneeled above his waist, straddling the older boy.

He draped himself over Cas and kissed his swollen lips, his hands moved over his chest and down to his abdomen before settling on his hips. He moved after a moment to sit back up and grasp the twitching cock of the boy beneath him and began to stroke. Cas's copied his actions and after a few moments they were both stroking and grinding into each other. The fiction built and they found it incredibly hard to not scream out the others names in pleasure, Cas moaned quietly as he released in Dean's hand and Dean followed him not long after, tilting his head backwards and biting his lips to keep him from moaning too loudly. They lay down together and smiled sleepily while sharing soft and intimate kisses.

An hour later Gabriel went upstairs to tell them dinner was done, he knocked on the bedroom door and opened it to find Dean lying naked on top of his little brother, both fast asleep. He closed his eyes immediately and ran out of the room, screaming about there not being enough brain bleach in the world. He spent the rest of the night avoiding both of them. Dean decided that he had to get back to his brother and so after dinner Cas drove him to the motel.

"Your staying here?" Cas asked him, concerned and Dean nodded.

"Just until we find somewhere more permanent" he'd decided to tell him where he was really staying to stop him from being suspicious about never going to his home, "it might take a while, but it's not all that bad here" Cas nodded, wanting to offer that he could stay with him for a while but realised that was probably a bad idea, especially since he didn't yet know what their relationship was yet. Dean leant over and kissed him goodbye but paused before leaving.

"I've got a new number. I'll text it to you"

"Does Charlie know that you're here yet?" He shook his head. "Good" Cas smirked evilly, "I want to see her reaction"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, a bit of a short chapter but I'll update again tomorrow and from now on they'll are back to their regular lengths. I just needed to add some information in here.**

**Please review and enjoy. I love to hear what you guys think.**

[] [] []

Charlie noticed on the drive to school that Castiel was in a good mood but he'd told her that he'd simply had a good nights sleep. So they got out of the car and walked towards the side entrance to the reception. Dean hid behind a wall, waiting for Charlie to come close enough then he quietly walked up to her when she was facing the other way.

"Hello my Queen" he said in her ear. Making her jump and spin around. Her eyes went wide and she grinned at him.

"Dean!" she pulled him into a hug and he laughed, picking her off the floor slightly and putting her back down. "How long are you staying?" Dean laughed a little, realising that had been the first thing everyone had said to him so far.

"For good..." she grinned more and squealed happily.

"Oh my God! Seriously? How?"

"My Dad decided that I was old enough to be able look after Sammy by my self when he was away, instead of dragging us both everywhere. So I insisted on moving back here" She pulled him into another hug. "It's good to see you too, Charlie" Cas chuckled to himself at his best friend and she turned and hit him on the arm.

"That's for not telling me" then she returned to look at Dean to ask more questions but the bell rang and Charlie frowned. "Have you got your timetable yet?" he produced the slip of paper from his pocket and showed her, she beamed down at it. "Yay! You're in the same classes as last year"

He smiled and placed a small kiss on Cas's lips as a goodbye before she pulled him off to computing. Dean sat at the same computer he had done before and the two boys next to him looked his way.

"Thank God your back Dean!" Charlie said in a taunting voice while looking at the boys, "without you here and with Ash being anti-social when ever it comes to computers, I've been having to talk to Ed and Harry..."

"Love you too" Harry replied then they turned back to their conversation about 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. Charlie giggled and part of her wanted to talk about the show as well but she was dying to ask Dean about his last seven months and so that's what she did. By the time he left for Gym he felt like he'd been in an interrogation for the last hour. After Gym he met up with Charlie and Cas for break and then it was Math. The lesson was in the same room but unlike in Computing everyone had changed seats. They were still sitting in the back of the room but on the other side and this time Jo was with them. She smiled at him as she sat down, having heard he was back from Ash at break time. Then it was time for Lunch and the four of them walked into the cafeteria just catching up on what they'd been up to since he'd been gone. They sat on a table with Ash, Garth, Balthazar, Kevin and the girl with cropped black hair that Garth sits next to in Biology. He introduced her as Tessa, his girlfriend and couldn't stop giggling happily for almost three minutes.

English was next and so Charlie showed him to their new room and managed to persuade some people to swap seats so that he could sit with her, Kevin and Becky. When he got in the room he looked around for Lisa, hoping to talk to her but couldn't find her. Instead he found Bela and her friend Chelsea staring at him and talking. _'Subtle'_ he thought to himself and then turned back to his friends and the book that he'd been given, 'Of Mice and Men'... luckily he'd already done this book in a different school and so he knew how to get a good grade without really having to try.

In Latin, Cas and Balthazar were on his table with Jo, Kevin and Garth. He sat down and took his boyfriend's hand, just holding it for the rest of the lesson, Meg might have been giving him daggers but he never really looked. Dean's last lesson was Biology and he was thankful that he could just sit on a table by himself, behind Benny. The rest of his day had been spent surrounded by people and so it was a pleasant change for one lesson to not have to answer a million questions.

Cas gave him a lift to the middle school and he walked his brother home. Dean still hadn't told Sam about him being Bi yet and so they didn't kiss goodbye like they usually would have. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told him, he knew that Sam was pretty open minded and wouldn't think of him any differently but Dean just didn't know how to say it. Sam smiled as they walked to their motel room.

"You enjoy your first day?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah! I mean... we are _actually_ staying" Dean ruffled his younger brothers hair and laughed. Their lives were on the way to being good and he figured that maybe, just maybe, they could be normal too. But, then again, when is he ever that lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone for keeping with this story and a special thanks to _Destielfangirl98, _the Guest that reviewed with the name _awh whyyyyy, Superwholocked22_ and_ britchick96._**

**Sorry that i didn't post this chapter yesterday like I said I would. I kept trying to but the website kept giving me an error message.**

** Please, please review. Even if it's just saying that you haven't got too much to say. I want to hear what you think.**

[] [] []

Over the next few days Dean fell back into a pattern; walk Sam to his school, meet Charlie and Cas at his own school gates, spend half an hour with everyone at lunch and half an hour alone with Cas in the library, get a lift to Sam's school, walk him home. It felt good. And then he got himself a job as a mechanic, working Monday, Wednesday and Thursday after school as well as all day Saturday. It was good job and gave him enough to pay for living costs without having to use fake credit cards.

But, it did mean that between his job and spending time with Cas that he didn't see as much of Sam. At first he'd been worried about leaving him alone so much but instead of complain, his little brother had chosen to spend time with his school friends. Dean's life was going good, that is until he was cornered after English by Bela and Chelsea on Friday. They had told him that Lisa desperately needed to talk to him and that he should go to her house after school. They hadn't said anything else. When he asked his friends in Latin about Lisa they told him that her mum had forced her to be home schooled. And so when Dean arrived at her house that afternoon at half five, he wasn't really sure what to expect. He knocked on the door and waited, a few seconds later and Lisa opened the door.

The first thing that his mind supplied for him was that she got fat. But, after a second he realised that that wasn't right, she was pregnant.

"Hey Dean" she smiled weakly at his shocked features.

"Lisa..." she moved away from the door and gestured that he go inside. "So this is why you're not at school anymore" she nodded and closed the front door.

"Yeah, once I started to show my mum made me get home school. She won't even let me tell anyone. I mean it's not like no-one's going to find out eventually, but she insists on keeping it a secret. Only you, Chelsea and Bela know. Dean's mind raced, they had been friends but she'd been a lot closer with other people than Dean... so there was only one explanation as to why she was telling him. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't find the words. So instead he beat around the bush.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost eight months" Dean mentally did the maths and kept re-doing it in his head... always coming up with the same answer. "I don't know if he's yours," she said, answering his unspoken question. "I had a thing with this guy a day or so before we met" he nodded, dumbly. He was in shock and didn't know what to do. They both sat down in silence for a little bit.

"So... is there a test or something we can do..." Lisa nodded.

"Yes. Actually, that's why my mum let you come around and find out. She's booking a paternity test at the doctors..."

"Right..." his mind was numb, he didn't know what else to say so they just sat there for a bit longer. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A boy"

"So... you're keeping him?" Lisa nodded, "okay..." Dean swallowed past a lump in his throat. He knew what he needed to tell her but he wasn't sure if he _could_. He was only _sixteen_ for God's sake… he looked up at her and nodded to himself, he couldn't just run away from this. "If he's mine… I… I think I should be in his life. You know if that's okay with you" he muttered. And Lisa let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and nodded, it was a relief to know that if Dean was the Dad that he'd be there for her and her son. A moment later a tall brunette woman walked into the room, she glared at him.

"I've got an appointment booked for tomorrow at 3pm" Dean nodded, he was supposed to be at work until 4pm, but he could finish early. Lisa's mum showed him out of her home with a scowl on her face. He walked back to the motel and stood for a while, then turned away and headed for Castiel's house instead.

[] [] []

The youngest Novak grinned when he opened his front door to find his boyfriend. He knew that Dean was coming over but thought he'd be another hour; so he was not only surprised but very happy to see him. However, once he noticed the look on Dean's face his smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" he asked while stepping back to allow him inside his house.

"Nothing.. it's just..." Dean stopped and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"No-one else is home, though Luke should be back from work soon" Dean nodded.

"Lisa's pregnant" Cas's eyes widened at the news but he was still confused as to why Dean was upset. Then after a second he remembered they had dated, it had been so long ago and lasted such a short time that he'd forgotten all about it. His mouth dropped open with an audible 'pop'.

"Is it... yours?"

"She's going to take a paternity test tomorrow" There was a few moments of awkward silence. "God Cas, I don't know what to do" Dean dropped his head in his hands and leant back against a wall and Cas pulled his boyfriend into a hug, savouring it as though it would be their last. Because if Dean _was_ the father then he knew he would do right by the kid and by Lisa. Dean liked Lisa and they had been good together. It made sense that if he was going to have a family then he would do it right, he'd probably break up with Cas and marry her. And that thought broke his heart, to think that he'd just got Dean back only to have him pulled away again. But if it comes to that then he wouldn't complain or make it hard for him, he'd encourage Dean to do what he thought was right.

After a couple of minutes the two boys moved to sit on the sofa in the living room, Dean grabbed his hand and they just sat in silence for a while.

"What did your Dad say?"

"I haven't told him. This is the first place I came" Dean didn't mention that those two facts actually had nothing to do with each other.

"You should tell him"

"I will, but right now I was just hoping to stay with you" Cas smiled warmly and put a film on. Dean wasn't really sure what the film was because he wasn't paying attention.

[] [] []

It took a week for the results of the test to get back. Dean got picked up from the garage where he worked by Mrs Braeden at 4pm on Saturday 21st of December and she drove him and Lisa to the hospital. Dean wasn't looking forward to knowing the answer, he wanted to be part of this child's life because Lisa was his friend, but he didn't want to be it's father. Not only would he not be able to afford it but he wasn't ready to be a father; and if this last week was anything to go by then it would probably end up breaking up him and Cas. It wasn't like they had been fighting or anything, Cas had been very supportive for him. But he thought that Dean would leave him if he ended up being the Dad and so he'd been a bit cut off and sad. Charlie figured out that something was wrong straight away and after a few days was able to wrangling the truth about Lisa out of them. Her and Cas were the only people he'd told, he wanted to tell Sammy but didn't want to bother him with his troubles until they were confirmed.

The car pulled up in the patients car park at the hospital and Dean's stomach began to churn quietly. He was so nervous about what that piece of paper would say. His foreseeable future was going to be decided by the results and he felt sick thinking that everything he'd worked for might go wrong. He took a deep breath and got out the car before helping Lisa out as well.

They walked in a nervous silence to the desk and waited for the nurse to find the right envelope; the tension was so thick that he felt like he was going to start chocking on it. A big white envelope was passed to Lisa and they wandered to the seating area, Dean sat one side of the former-cheerleader while her mum sat on the other and they both waited as she took out a sheet of paper and opened it to see the results. He leant closer to see what it said, scanning through a lot of medical information and looking for the simplified sentence that would say whether or not he was the Dad. He eventually saw it at the bottom of a long paragraph... he wasn't the father.

[] [] []

Cas had been informed by Dean that he was getting the results after work today and so he had forced his family out of the house and to the cinema, knowing they would need somewhere to talk privately. At five o'clock there was a knock on the front door and Cas took a few seconds to ready himself for the news.

Dean stood on his door step as white fluffs of snow drifted down from the sky and nestled into his hair, making it a shade or two darker. His eyes glowed a beautiful green against his olive skin and he looked a little flushed from the cold. He was grinning, making his eyes crinkle in that adorable way. Cas was struck by awe at the amazing sight and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not the Dad" he said and that broke down the only thing restraining Cas. He pushed forwards and kissed his boyfriend who instantly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for minutes until Cas was too cold without a jacket to stay outside. He backed off and pulled his boyfriend inside. He immediately began to unzip Dean's jacket for him.

"Aren't you warm in all those clothes" Cas whispered and Dean laughed.

"No warmer than you are"

"Then you must be boiling" he slipped his hand down to Dean's jeans and unzipped them while placing sloppy kisses down his neck. Dean gasped and chuckled breathlessly.

"As much as I'd love to take you right now... don't you remember how close we were to getting caught last time we had sex down here" he whispered and Cas smiled fondly at the memory, nodding. He removed his hand from the band of his boyfriend's boxers and slipped it into Dean's hand, he walked upstairs to his room with Dean close behind.

They kissed again, this time slower and more passionate. Dean's tongue licked at Cas's cracked lips before deepening the kiss further. He gently licked at the roof of his mouth and brushed their tongues together, causing deep moans from them both. Cas's hands wandered up Dean's waist and hooked under his shirt before pulling it off him, then he began to trace the lines of his six-pack. Dean also removed Cas's shirt but stopped at the AC/DC one underneath it. He smiled at him.

"When did you get this anyway?" he whispered.

"I saw it in a shop about a month after you left and it reminded me of you"

"Because of my 'big balls'?" Dean laughed as he quoted the name of the song written on the shirt and he kissed softly at Cas's jaw. "Have you listened to the song" he asked as he ran his fingers threw the dark brown mop of his boyfriend's hair and Cas nodded, pulling him in for another deliciously long kiss.

"It's... interesting" Cas whispered as he panted for oxygen and they laughed light-heartedly together. Dean resumed his kissing at Cas's jaw line. "It's funny"

"Yeah, it is" Dean mumbled against his boyfriend's skin, causing him to gasp.

"I think I prefer that singer to the more recent one" he said through pants of pleasure, Dean began to unbutton his boyfriend's trousers.

"Hmm" Dean mumbled in thought, very much enjoying talking about one of his favourite bands while in such an intimate moment. He realised that Cas was probably doing it on purpose, knowing Dean would enjoy it. "Most people prefer Johnson to Scott, not the other way around" he said before their lips met again, this time they were both getting fairly hard and the kiss was sloppier, both their trousers fell to their ankles and they kicked them off. When the kiss was broken they were panting heavily, all talk about music forgotten and Dean got pushed onto the bed. Cas hovered above him before his eye caught sight of his camera. He stopped his actions and looked down at the boy beneath him with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Do you remember the other day Charlie was talking about that sex tape that was found by one of her favourite actors?" Dean nodded wordlessly, looking up and Cas with dark lust-blown eye and red kissable lips, "... well, I think I've got an idea"

[] [] []

**A.N: I hope you guys don't think I rushed the Lisa story, I wanted to add it in but I thought it might be a bit needless to stretch it over more than one chapter since the whole thing of whether or not Dean was Ben's father was handled on the show.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story; I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review because I love to read what you guys think.**

[] [] []

"Hey" he whispers.

"Hello" Cas leaned in for a gentle kiss for a moment even with the morning breath and smiles back at his boyfriend, "do you have any plans today"

"I was going to spend it with Sam so he's not by himself" Cas frowned and Dean realised he screwed up, he mentally cursed how beautiful the man in front of him was, making him forget even the simplest lies, "my Dad's out of town on a job. He should be back soon though" Cas nodded.

"Well, me and Charlie are going to go Christmas shopping; do you and Sam want to come?"

"That'd be great" he grinned, "though I haven't told him yet that I'm Bi…" Cas nodded in understanding, it had taken him a long time to come out to his family as well.

"I'll have to have a talk to Charlie and tell her to keep quiet then, but I don't think that'll be a problem." The pair slowly got out of bed and changed before padding downstairs for breakfast. Gabriel was the only one of Cas's brothers downstairs and he winked at them as he sat at the kitchen table and took a long sip from a mug. Dean smelt the waft of hot chocolate and his mouth watered.

"Hey Dean-o" he said and smiled at Dean's obvious reaction to the drink. "Want me to make you a cup?"

"Don't except that offer" Cas warned before Dean had chance to say anything. "He puts so much sugar in it that it'll rot your teeth on the spot" he continued with a shake of his head and an eye roll at Gabriel's laughter. Dean eyed Gabe suspiciously, trying to figure out if it was the truth, when Cas moved past him to the cupboard and pulled out the box of hot chocolate sachets. "I'll make you one" he said as he went through the flavours, pulled out a white chocolate and handed the box to Dean to choose his flavour, he went with Belgium Chocolate.

"Thanks" he said softly and planted a warm kiss on Cas's cheek as he handed the box back. Then he moved to sit opposite Gabriel at the kitchen table.

"So, what are you and Cassie doing today?" Gabe asked and Cas sighed at the use of his most-hated nickname.

"Christmas shopping with Charlie and Sam" Dean said with a polite smile.

"Where are Michael and Luke?" Cas asked Gabriel as the kettle boiled and he poured the water into his and Dean's mugs.

"I think they went to Anna's" Cas poured milk into their hot chocolates and put them on the table as he sat next to Dean. Dean thanked him with a kiss and they held hands under the table. Gabriel looked at them for a moment and rolled his eyes, they were silent for a few seconds. It was still a bit awkward around Gabe since he'd walked in on them after sex. Cas didn't seem to notice. Gabriel finished his hot chocolate and left the kitchen after a couple minutes and Dean kissed Cas.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I can" Dean smiled and went back to sipping his drink. They decided to grab breakfast at the shopping centre and so after ten minutes they were getting in the car. It was cold and they put the heating on full blast for several minutes. Cas stopped by Charlie's house to pick her up and she grinned when she found out that Dean and Cas were better again, nodding to their requirements for the day. Dean jumped out of the car when it pulled into the motel, then dived back in for a long kiss before walking into his motel room.

"Sammy? You up?" Sam came out of the small kitchen with a bag of crisps.

"I'm here"

"Good, go get ready to go out. We're going Christmas shopping with a couple of friends" Sam smiled and put down the pack of crisps before rushing to get changed out of his pyjamas. Three minutes later he grabbed his snack from where he'd left it and they left to sit in the small blue car. Charlie had moved to sit in the front seat where he'd been sitting and when he sat in the back seat behind Cas he tapped her on the shoulder.

"If the Queen wished to perch in shotgun, all she had to doeth was ask" Charlie turned and stuck her tongue out at him while Cas chuckled. "Very lady-like my Queen" she smiled and turned to Sam instead as Cas pulled out of the car park.

"Hey Sam, I'm Charlie and this is Cas"

"Hello" Cas said to him.

"Hey"

The drive there took about half an hour and was fairly harmless, everyone seemed to get along well. Sam asked why Dean called Charlie a Queen which led to the pair having a long conversation on which Tolkien book was better, they never came to a decision but both agreed that the Hobbit book in general was better than any from the series of Lord of the Rings books. Dean smiled at his geeky brother and honorary sister as they all got out the car. Cas threaded his fingers through his for a moment when Sam was still on the other side and Dean winked at him before they let go and walked towards the shopping centre.

[] [] []

Dean and Cas chose to spend Christmas Day with their families and so didn't see each other again until the 26th, even then it was only for an hour because he didn't want to leave Sam alone for too long.

"Hey Cas" Dean said as he got into his boyfriend's car, who greeted him with a kiss and then slowly began to pull out of the car park.

"Hello Dean. How was your Christmas Day? I'm sure it was nice to be with your Father" Dean winced slightly at having to lie to his boyfriend again.

"Yeah, it was great. He's only got a couple of days off work though so he'll be leaving again tomorrow. How was your day?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. My day was good thank you"

"Neh, it's fine"

"Will he be back for New Years" Dean shook his head.

"Probably not, my Dad isn't too big on holidays. So we never actually celebrated New Years"

"Oh. Well, would you like to this year? I'm usually with my family, but we could do something different… Just the two of us" Cas smirked a little bit and Dean grinned in response.

"Yeah. That'd be great" a few minutes later they were pulling into The Roadhouse car park. Cas pulled into a space and turned the car off; he grabbed his messenger bag from the backseat and got out the car. Dean followed behind with his white carrier bag. Jo's Mother greeted them with a smile as they walked into the back room for their date.

They no-longer needed to use this room because they'd long ago come out with their relationship, the only people who didn't know were Dean's family. But they liked the privacy they got here, they could just talk and be alone with each other which was normally hard, and impossible at Christmas. They weren't there to have dinner, just to spend time together and so they sat on the brown sofa.

"Merry Christmas, Cas" Dean said as he gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and handed over the carrier bag. Cas smiled sweetly and pulled out a small box. The wrapping was done crudely and parts were a little bit torn, he carefully removed the paper to reveal a black cardboard ring box. He looked up at Dean's green eyes and then back down to the box as he opened it. There was a yellow-gold ring inside that was a similar style to a sovereign ring. A warrior angel was carved onto the gold top and stood proudly in a field, brandishing an odd blade. Cas removed it from the box and saw his name engraved in the gold circle surrounding the coin.

"Dean… this is… it's too much"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're worth every penny" their eyes met and Castiel smiled lightly, "I mean, if you don't like it then I can get you something else. I just figured you were into that whole, mythology, God, Angels stuff and so…" Dean's rant was interrupted as his boyfriend kissed him. When the kiss ended they were both smiling.

"I love it" Cas said as he put it on his middle finger on his right hand. Then he looked at it for a moment, nodded once and reached into his messenger bag to remove an envelope which he gave to Dean. Dean removed the sellotape that was holding it together and quickly pulled out the tickets inside. He looked at them for a second and burst into a smile.

"Iron Maiden tickets?! I thought these were sold out"

"eBay" he informed his boyfriend before he got pulled into a bear hug.

"These are awesome Cas! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Cas chuckled and hugged him back.

[] [] []

Dean was waiting for Cas on the Roadhouse porch when Jo's Mum appeared.

"Hey, honey. Where's that sweet guy of yours?"

"Hello Mrs Harvelle. He's gone to the toilet"

"Oh, please. Call me Ellen" Dean nodded. "What's your name again sweetie?"

"Dean Winchester" Ellen's smile faltered and there was a moment of complete silence which he swore that she flinched away.

"Winchester? Right… okay… well, I best be getting back to work." the look she directed at Dean held hidden emotions as she walked off. He had a few minutes to think about her strange behaviour before Cas returned from the toilets.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine" they smiled and walked together to Cas's car, but Dean was still a bit pre-occupied. She'd recognised his name. And she hadn't acted very happy about it. Had his Dad worked a case here?

He took his phone out of his pocket and wrote a text.

To:_**Jo  
**_Sent:_**4:15pm  
**__**Hey. I was talking to your Mum earlier and she seemed a bit upset… did I do something wrong? xx**_

[] [] []

When Jo received the text she went straight to her Mum to ask what was wrong. Ellen Harvelle wasn't working like she had been, instead she was upstairs in their home, sitting quietly and staring off into space.

"Mum?" Jo asked cautiously, but Ellen didn't move. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Go back to work" Jo paused at her Mother's distant and emotionless voice.

"Dean text me… he asked if he'd done anything to upset you" she said then took in Ellen's closed off posture. "Has he?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just… you never told me his last name. It caught me off guard is all"

"Why?" Ellen sighed and turned to look at her daughter, silent tears filler her eyes. She was clutching desperately at the locked that hung around her next that was usually kept under her clothing and close to her heart. Jo took a deep breath and spoke carefully "Is it about Dad? About what happened to him?" Jo asked, recognising the scene in front of her as something that happened whenever her Mother thought of her Dad. Ellen nodded. "Please tell me… I'm old enough to know what happened." The woman's face was hard, determined to not have to retell the details to anyone, especially her daughter.

But her resolve slowly broke as she realised that the seventeen year old was right and she nodded. Then she told her daughter everything from that horrible day:

Ellen Harvelle hadn't lived in the roadhouse all those years ago. It hadn't been a suitable home for a young child to be raised so they instead had moved into a large house on the outskirts of town, somewhere big enough for her family.

It was ten o'clock on a mid-May Tuesday and her husband had only just returned home minutes ago when there was a knock at the front door, Ellen opened it to see a man standing there. He looked to be a similar age to herself at first glance but there was something in his eyes that told her he had seen a lot in his life.

"Hello?" She asked.

"My name is John Winchester" he shot a look over his shoulder. "I need to speak to Bill" Ellen hesitated a moment before disappearing around the corner to fetch her husband. They both walked back to the door of their home, he looked at the man there and frowned.

"You're the guy from the bar. How did you… did you follow me home?" Ellen and Bill looked at the man in their doorway suspiciously.

"Listen. I don't have time to explain but your family is in danger. I need your help. You _need_ to come with me." Bill looked away from the stranger and towards his wife then glanced at the ceiling as though he could see through the plaster to his sleeping daughter above.

"Why are they in danger? What's happening?"

"I don't have time to-"

"-Well make time!"

"There's Hellspawn here! It attacked your friends down the road and now I have reason to believe it's after you. So lets go!" Bill shook his head and took a step back into the house.

"They were attacked by wolves. The neighbour saw the whole thing" Bill took another step backwards… he was almost at the cupboard where he kept his gun. John suddenly rushed forwards.

"We done have time fore this! _Lets go_!" John grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Let him go!" Ellen shouted, chasing after them. "You're crazy! Let him go!" She clawed at the man's arm and he back-handed her in one swift movement, sending her flying to the ground. She landed in the mud and her head spun. She heard Bill screaming at the man for hurting her before he was abruptly quiet. Ellen lifted her head to see John dragging away her unconscious husband. She ran back to the house to grab her gun which she then aimed at the man.

But she couldn't take the shot. Not with Bill so close to him.

"No!" she cried as he went out of her sight and she moved as to follow after him. But that was when her four year old daughter appeared at the top of the stairs with tears streaming down her face at the commotion.

"Mummy!" She sniffled and Ellen knew she couldn't leave Jo alone in the house. And more then anything she knew she couldn't take Jo with her in her pursuit of John Winchester. She _wouldn't_ put her daughter in danger like that. So instead she put the gun back in the draw and called the police. She stayed up for the rest of the night worrying as Jo slept on the sofa next to her and the police searched for Bill. The next morning there was another knock on the door and she rushed to open it, only to find a sullen-looking officer standing there.

"No" she whispered, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry" he said. "We found your husband's body in the woods… he's passed on." She broke down in sobs but insisted to know what had happened. The man informed her of how her husband had been tied to a tree and cut to lore wolves to him. That the wolves had ripped him apart to near death, but the fatal wound had been a shot to the head.

After that day Ellen couldn't bring herself to live in _that_ house. _That_ house that had been bought to raise a family that was now no-more. _That_ house that was so secluded and filled with a quiet that was no-longer peaceful. She moved back into the Roadhouse, in a hope that at least her daughter would never be alone.

Mother and daughter both sat on the sofa, crying long after the story had finished.

"I know it's got nothing to do with your friend sweetie…" Ellen said as her voice cracked. "I didn't mean to be short with him… it just brought back memories."

[] [] []

From:_**Jo  
**_Received:_**8:49pm  
**__**I talked to my Mum. You didn't do anything wrong. She just met someone a long time ago with the same last name and he wasn't exactly a good person. No need to worry x**_

Dean read the text over and over again for several days, his mind raced with the possibility that the man Ellen had met was his Dad. But, eventually he pushed it to the back of his mind. There was nothing he could do about it even if it _had_ been John, so he decided to just enjoy his New Years eve.

He had told the truth when he told Cas that he'd never bothered with New Years, it had never really held much of a significance to his family. So he didn't feel bad when he left Sam alone on that Tuesday night. He walked to his boyfriend's house and the door opened before he even had time to knock. He was pulled in to a sloppy kiss straight away and huffed out a laugh at Cas's eagerness.

"Hey" Dean breathed out as he panted for breath.

"Hello" Castiel's voice was deeper than normal, like it got when they were having sex. It made blood shoot to Dean's groin at the thought. Cas stepped aside to let Dean in the house and he was surprised and happy to find there was no-one else home.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're having the party at Anna's house this year so they're all there" They sat down in the living room and started eating the Pizza they'd ordered while lightly arguing over which film to watch. After a couple minutes they put the Megamind disk in the DVD player. They sat next to each other on the floor as they ate and laughed at the cartoon, but that only lasted until the first AC/DC song started blaring. They smiled at each other and leant into a kiss, it started off sweet and innocent but soon deepened. Dean pushed his boyfriend onto his back as he straddled him and they soon forgot all about the film and food as they made love.

Dean barely managed to stop himself from blurting out his undying devotional love to his boyfriend during his orgasm. He hadn't known he was in love with the boy before that moment and at the time he was too high from the sex to care. But the next day when he was at the park with Sam he started to freak out.

His mind was so distracted that the eldest Winchester never noticed the eyes that watched them from the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I love you all. So I edited a couple of the past chapters after finding out that every time I misspelt definitely it changed it to defiantly and I couldn't live with that mistake in my writing. **

**As much as I'd like to keep everything happy, I need to get back into the main storyline. Sorry in advance.**

**Please continue reviewing because I love to read them.**

[] [] []

It was the first day back at school. Dean walked Sam to the middle school like he always did before walking to his own school. He would normally meet Cas and Charlie by the front gate but he had a feeling that he could only describe as 'being watched'. So he instead went in through the side door and text them to meet him in the office. Once he was inside he felt calmer again. Maybe he'd just imagined the whole feeling. His life was good right now, better then he ever thought it could be. He knew that a part of him thought that it was all too good to be true. So maybe his subconscious was playing tricks on him. But he'd rather not take the chance.

"Hey. Why are we meeting in here?" Charlie asked when Dean found them a couple of minutes later, he shrugged.

"It's cold outside" He answered, not really knowing how to say 'I think someone's been watching me' without raising some serious questions and/or calling the police. Thankfully his answer seemed to be expectable, because Charlie smiled.

"Maybe I should leave and let you two warm each other up then?" she said with a wink.

"You are _way_ too invested in this relationship" Dean said and Cas huffed out a laugh, grinning at his best friend. Cas said something that made Charlie smack him on the arm, but Dean was no-longer paying attention. Because all of a sudden he had that feeling again. He'd resisted turning around to look for a pair of eyes for the whole walk… But now he was at _school_.

He spun his head around and caught a glimpse of a man through the window. The man was already walking away and within seconds was disappearing behind cars in the car park. Dean's eyes were wide and fearful. Because he could have _sworn_ that the man had been the one person that he hoped to never see again… but it _couldn't_ have been. He's been so careful to not leave a trace.

Dean had been withdrawing small amounts of money from the credit cards once a week for over a year so that he'd have enough money to make his escape _and_ have a safety net to fall back on. He'd never taken any cards with him once he'd left that motel. He'd stolen a total of three cars and they'd hitchhiked the last couple of miles into town. He'd never _once_ talked about anyone from here. He'd disposed of their phones the moment they were out of town… How could he have found him…

Dean was pulled from his thoughts by a hand placed on his shoulder. He flinched away from the touch before realising that it was Cas.

"Sorry" he mumbled, "you just made me jump"

"Are you alright, Dean?" Both Cas and Charlie were looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, it's just… nothing. I'm fine" the bell rang and Dean realised that he must have been staring off into space for at least five minutes. "Come on. Let's get to lesson"

[] [] []

Dean spent the whole day being jumpy and quiet. He scared his friend's a bit and constantly made them look around to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary, but obviously they couldn't. Dean refused to talk about it to anyone, not even Cas, and eventually they gave up asking. He rang Sam and told him that he would text him when he was at the school ground and that he shouldn't leave to meet him before he received the text.

They walked home in silence as Dean kept shooting looks at every possible direction. When they were almost home, Sam gave in.

"Okay Dean. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam. Everything's fine"

"Then why are you acting like this"

"I…" he took a deep breath and look down at his little brother. "I think Dad's here" Sam's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Really?" He asked and joined his brother in searching the area.

"Sam. This isn't a good thing. We wont be able to stay anymore… he'll make us leave and go back to the way things _used_ to be"

"No he wont" he looked back to his brother and his eyes were glisteningly happy. Dean stopped in his tracks, making Sam stop too.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he told me he wouldn't" Dean's stomach knotted.

"When?"

"A couple of weeks ago"

"Okay… how did he tell you?"

"I… erm… I text him" Dean closed his eyes and felt like he was going to be sick. There was no doubt in his mind now that the person was his Dad. "I know you might be mad but hear me out a minute. I just realised that we never even left him a note to say that we were alive, we just left. And since I remember his number I text him to tell him we were fine… and he text back to ask where we were but I wouldn't tell him because I didn't want to leave and he told me that he wouldn't make us leave. That we could all just stay together, here."

"He was lying Sam. You have to know that"

"No. He wasn't! You were lying!" Dean opened his eyes in shock and looked at his younger brother. "You said we would be happy! But I'm not happy! Dad's not here and you're always out at work or with your friends and I'm always alone!" Tears rolled down Sam's face. "I though it was bad before but at least I had my brother. Now I don't have anyone"

"I'm doing the best I can…"

"Well it's not good enough!" Sam shouted and ran off towards the motel. Dean stood in shock for a moment, fighting away tears before running after him. They were only down the road from the motel and so by the time Dean caught up with Sam, he was already there.

"Sam we need to talk about this" he huffed out when he finally was able to grab onto his brother.

"Yeah, Dean. I think we do" came a voice that made his heart drop. Sam spun out of his grip and ran to the man slouching against the wall.

"Dad!"

"Hey son" he laughed as he pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for texting me" Dean stood on the outskirts of the reunion and waited. John Winchester looked at his eldest son, "you should go inside Sammy"

"But…"

"I need to talk to your brother" Sam looked between the two of them and nodded, then he took out his key, unlocked the door and walked into the room. Dean didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't know what _to_ say. He didn't want to leave and he wasn't going to. So if John wanted to take him he'd have to drag him out. "I'm not going to force you to leave, Dean." He said, which caught his son off guard. "I told Sammy that I wouldn't and I'm not going to break my promise… if you two want a normal life then I'm not going to argue... So _is_ this what you want?"

"Yes" Dean replied instantly.

"And you're adamant that monsters aren't real"

"They aren't" John nodded.

"Okay… then I'll get help… if this is what it takes to stay with you boys then… I'll get help" Dean stood shocked for a moment and nodded. He wanted to believe so badly that he could have this normal life but he didn't trust it.

[] [] []

Dean spent the next week as he normally did. He refused to get lifts off his Dad and so he walked Sam to his school before walking to his own, he met Cas and Charlie at the front gate, spent the day in lessons and the lunch with his friends, then got a lift off Cas to Sam's school and walked him back to their motel.

He told his friends that the reason he'd acted the way he did that first day was because he'd seen his Dad and thought that he was going to be forced to move again. But that he'd overreacted and that he was staying put.

John had gotten the motel room next to theirs to sleep in but he spent the rest of his time in theirs. He was searching for a job - a _real_ job. And when he got one Dean was going to be able to work less hours at his job and be able to spend more time with Sam and Cas. It felt good to not have everything resting on his shoulders.

[] [] []

Dean didn't spend Saturday night at Cas's like he normally did. John found out from Sam that he normally spent it with a girl and so he knew exactly what was going on when he noticed Dean texting away on Sunday morning. Or, he thought he knew what was going on.

"What's her name?" He asked knowingly, Dean thought about how to reply for a moment.

"Cas"

"Odd name... Is she why you wanted to come back here?" Dean nodded, he didn't want to correct his Dad by telling him that Cas was a guy, he wasn't sure how he would react. John smiled at his son; thinking about how, if this was all down to a girl, then it would only be a matter of time before they broke up and he could stop pretending that monsters weren't real. "Come on then, show me a picture" Dean froze for a second and John noticed.

"I don't have any"

"Okay boy... take one next time you see her"

"Yes sir" John laughed.

"Make your old man a coffee?" He asked and Dean got up and left the room to walk into the kitchen of their motel, leaving his phone on the chair. John's curiosity peeked, he waited a moment before picking up the mobile. He clicked the unlock button just to get a password screen. He wrote in the girl's name.

_**cas**_

But the 'done' button was dimmed out because there wasn't enough characters, after a few seconds of thinking he remembered that Dean was really into AC/DC at the moment and so he began to type in names of band members. He tried to write in '_**angusyoung**_' but it wouldn't allow the last letter because it was too many characters.

_** angus - try again, 6 attempts remaining**_

_** malcolm - try again, 5 attempts remaining**_

_** young - try again, 4 attempts remaining**_

_** johnson - try again, 3 attempts remaining**_

_** brian - try again, 2 attempts remaining**_

John sighed and was about to give up when he remembered the original singer, he figured it couldn't hurt to try; the only thing the phone does if you keep putting in a wrong password is prevent you from trying again for 30 seconds.

_** scott - try again, 1 attempt remaining**_

_** bonscott - Unlocked**_

He smirked to himself and clicked on his son's 'contacts' then scrolled down to 'Cas'. His smirk fell into a frown when he saw a picture of a boy with dark hair and blue eyes wearing a tan trench coat. John started to worry and so backed off the 'contacts' and into the 'gallery'. He began to scroll, seeing many pictures of the boy and many of a red-headed girl along with some of other teens his son's age. Then he came across a video. He turned the volume on the phone down and pressed play. The video was password protected and so John once again entered the deceased singer's name.

At first there was just a sound of shuffling and a blank screen, then there was light and it focussed on a hand holding a lens cover which he'd just removed. The hand belonged to a boy wearing an AC/DC shirt and boxers, his erection was clear through the thin material. He placed it down to the side of what John assumes is a camera not the phone and stepped away, he was the black-haired boy and he was in a bedroom.

"It's recording" the boy said in a low gravely voice, Dean was sitting on the bed, shirtless and wearing only a pair of tented boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as the boy knelt above him, straddling him.

"Yes" he growled out and leant down for a kiss. John watched for a few more seconds until his son slipped his hand into the other boy's boxers, then he titled the phone so he could no-longer see the screen and what was happening while he tried to decide what to do next. John jumped up from his seat and moved into the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ is this?" he shouted at his son, holding up the phone. Dean turned straight away to see the sex video that he and Cas had made a couple of weeks ago playing on his phone. Cas had just pushed him back on the bed and started to blow him on the small screen and through the sudden silence in the motel both men could _clearly_ hear how much he had been enjoying it.

"I can explain..." he whispered in fear and had to duck in the next second as the phone went flying towards his head.

"You can explain?!" John shouted. "I think it's fairly self explanatory, don't you?!" His Father pushed him against a wall, slamming his head back into it many times. "You ran away from me to go fuck some guy! Me and Sam should be off saving the world! But you dragged us away so you could be a fagot!" John brought his knee up into his son's groined and Dean rolled forwards in pain.

"Dad, please"

"Don't call me that!" he punched him in the kidneys which sent shocks of pain through his body. "You're no son of mine... you're pathetic. You're disgusting! A fucking fagot and you're dead to me." He pushed him onto the floor and kicked him multiple times in the chest and stomach. "Why don't you go burden someone else with your _twisted soul _because I'm not going to let you drag you're brother into your _sick_ life. I'm taking him and I'm leaving. You're never going to see us again"

"No" Dean whispered around the blood in his mouth. Then John brought his fist down on his son's face, knocking him unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers; I love you all. I feel bad that I made Sam into a bit of an asshole. I just figure that he's young and a bit brainwashed by John so he doesn't really fully grasp everything that Dean is doing for him. Maybe he's a bit naïve and just misses his brother.**

**You don't know how tempted I am to just post the next five chapters; I don't know why but I've been feeling the urge for three chapters now. But, if I post them then I won't have anymore pre-written chapters and I won't have time until the 10th of February to write because of English coursework... so I probably shouldn't...**

**By the way this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but not too much. P****lease review. I love reviews. Even if you just inform me of what a horrible person I am.**

[] [] []

Dean woke up to the sound of someone knocking frantically at the door. He heaved himself up and flexed his muscles, thankful that even though he hurt like hell, there didn't seem to be any broken bones. He hobbled along to the door and swung it open.

"What?" he shouted at the person there before seeing who it was, he instantly felt bad.

"Oh my God!" Cas said, looking over his beaten and bloodied form, "what happened"

"Bar brawl" he replied instantly, but a little softer this time. He could see that Cas was having a hard time believing that.

"When were you at a bar?"

"Saturday night. Me and my Dad got into an argument so I went to a bar... why are you here?"

"You stopped texting me back and then when I tried to call you your phone was switch off..." Dean thought back to his phone being thrown at his head, obviously it had smashed.

"Yeah, sorry. My phone broke"

"And then you weren't at school so I got worried and left" Dean looked at the sky it was around midday, but it had been Sunday morning when he got into the fight. He'd blackout for over twenty four hours... that couldn't be good.

"I think I need to got to the hospital" Cas nodded and helped him out of the motel.

"Where's your Dad?" Cas asked as they got into his car.

"He's taken Sam... to visit my Aunt" Dean didn't want to lie, and it seemed that he couldn't say anything without lying. He let out a ragged breath, why couldn't his Dad have just stayed away... When they got to the hospital Dean was taken in for a scan and found he had a skull facture and a concussion. He was given pain killers and kept over night.

"You should call the police" Cas told him when they were alone in his room.

"I'm fine Cas, I shouldn't have started the fight anyway" he shouldn't have put the video on his phone was what he was really thinking.

"Dean... did this really happen in a bar?"

"Yeah... where else would it have happened" Cas didn't believe his lie.

"At home maybe" Dean paused.

"No Cas... it was at a bar"

"How'd you get in there?"

"I have a fake ID" Cas stared into his eyes and wanted to believe him, but something just didn't sit right about it. He nodded anyway, and pretended to give in. Cas stayed with him all night and when it came time to go home he started to drive in the wrong direction to the motel, Dean didn't notice at first because he'd never been to the hospital.

"Where are we going? I'm meant to be on bed-rest for the rest of the week"

"You're coming home with me until your Dad gets back. I don't want you to be alone"

"I want to go back to the motel, Cas"

"Dean..."

"Cas I just need to be alone" He said, which made his boyfriend's heart break.

"You need looking after"

"No I don't... if you wont take me to the motel then I'll just walk there myself" Cas grit his teeth to keep him from arguing and turned the car around to head towards the motel. Dean got out without a word and walked inside.

Cas just wanted to help and it made him angry that Dean wouldn't let him, he went to school the next day and came back to visit him after it finished but Dean didn't want to speak to him, so he didn't go back the following days like he wanted to. Dean spent his days obsessing over what to do, his new phone came in the mail on the Friday and he instantly charged it and put in the SIM and memory cards so that nothing was lost. He scrolled into his contacts and clicked on Sam's name. After a few rings his brother answered.

"Dad told me that I shouldn't talk to you" the boy said in greeting and Dean felt sick. "He said that you were sick and would try to make us stop again"

"I'm not sick Sammy"

"Then why did he say it?" Dean paused.

"You remember what I told you about Dad… and about how monsters aren't real"

"Dad says they are"

"He's delusional"

"He says the same about you"

"Sammy..."

"I have to go" Sam hung up and Dean's heart dropped into his stomach. He sat and did nothing for a long time then picked up his phone to call his boyfriend, but Cas didn't answer. He sat for a while more and looked at the clock, when it got to eight he stood up and walked out of the motel, making sure he grabbed his fake ID.

He went to a bar that was close by and ordered a beer. He took a long drink, bought another and settled down to stay for the night.

[] [] []

A pounding headache, created by a mix of his skull facture and a hangover, woke Dean up the next morning. He opened one eye just enough that he could reach over to his night stand, take his painkillers and fall back asleep. But when he opened his eye he saw that he wasn't in his bed. He sat up suddenly and had to wait out the dizziness that overcame him with his eyes closed and head braced in his hands. Then he slowly looked around the foreign room before reluctantly looking down at the other person in the bed.

A skinny blond woman lay naked next to him and he felt like crying as he remembered the night before.

He'd sat at the bar for a few hours ordering a total of five beers when the woman approached him. They bought each other drinks, starting with a beer and getting into shots. He forgot about Cas in his drunk haze and just wanted to feel better, so he'd followed her lead and gone to her apartment with her.

Dean shook his head over and over even though it caused him pain. He wished he could take it all back. Not just the drunken sex but the avoiding Cas for the past week. He hated himself in that instant.

He pushed away the person he loved most and betrayed him. He'd _wanted_ to feel better but not like this, not with _her_. Cas had been the one he'd really needed and now he'd ruined everything. Dean got out of bed and changed as fast as he could without waking the sleeping woman, then he left without a word. It was probably a shitty thing to do, but in that moment he couldn't care about anything other than Cas. He wandered around the streets for a while until he came across one he recognised and he walked to his boyfriend's house. He knocked on the door and Gabriel answered it a few seconds later.

"Hey Dean-o. Wow, who gave you the shiner?" He said, mentioning the only mark that his Dad had left him that was visible on his face, everything else was on his chest and stomach.

"Long story. Is Cas here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room" Gabe said and he motioned for Dean to go up, which he did. He stared at his boyfriend's bedroom door for a moment and then knocked on.

"Cas?" There was the sound of someone getting off the bed and a few seconds later the door opened and he was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here" he mumbled and Dean began to cry silently. "I missed your call and so I tried to call you back but you didn't answer and you weren't at the motel..." When Cas moved away he noticed the tears and wiped them away gently with a concerned frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to apolo-"

"Yeah I do" Dean said, cutting his boyfriend off. "I did something bad... and you're going to hate me... because I hate myself" Cas pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door, waiting. "I slept with someone else" Dean mumbled around his tears and Cas looked at him with sad eyes, but he couldn't make eye contact. He couldn't look into those blue eyes and see the hurt that he'd caused there. Cas wasn't sure what to say or do.

"When?" he finally asked after minutes of silence.

"Last night"

"Who?" then he shook his head and held up his hand, "no. I don't want to know"

"... I don't have a good excuse. I was drunk and sad but that's no defence. I hate myself and I wish I could take it all back but I can't... and" Dean paused at the lump in his throat but carried on "and I completely understand if you want me to leave and never come back" Castiel rubbed at his forehead and ran his hand through his hair in thought.

"I don't want you to leave" he said quietly as he looked at Dean. The black eye was prominent against his pale skin and Cas winced as he remembered how he'd looked after the beating. Dean insisted that it was a bar brawl but he had a feeling it was more personal, that it had been his Dad. Cas hoped he was wrong but he couldn't be sure that he was with Dean being so withdrawn since it had happened. "I… I don't know what I want… but I don't want that"

"I've messed everything up… I'm so, _so_, sorry" Dean's voice cracked as he spoke and he was hit again with a strong dizzy spell which made his head run. He leaned back against the wall behind him to stop himself from falling over. Cas noticed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder to steady him.

"Have you taken your pills?" He asked in a concerned voice which broke Dean's heart; he shook his head gently. "You need to take your medicine Dean"

"They're at the motel"

"I'll drive you" Dean shook his head again.

"No, we need to talk"

"We can talk on the drive there"

"Cas, please" Dean looked up into his boyfriend's eyes as he pleaded; he couldn't let Cas drive him back to the motel because he knew that he would want to go inside and it was still smashed up from the weekend. The blue eyed boy narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"You want to talk? Then lets talk about why you don't want to go home," tears slipped from Castiel's eyes and Dean shook his head and looked down at his feet instead of answering. "I deserve the truth, Dean"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"No. You're not. I can see that you're lying to me so why won't you let me in"

"I should go" Dean said as he back away from Cas.

"Good. I'll drive you" there wasn't any of the warmth and concern in his tone that there was previously.

"No"

Cas turned away from Dean and sat on his bed.

"If you don't want to tell me the truth then just leave." Both boys knew what Cas truly meant by that sentence; he could forgive the lies. He could forgive the cheating. But he couldn't do both. If Dean didn't tell Cas the truth then they couldn't be together. Dean's heart shattered at those angry words but he knew he'd deserved them and worse. He nodded and left the room. Left the house. And left Cas.


End file.
